Adicto
by mconstanzass
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche te pasas de copas y terminas compartiendo lecho con una de tus amigas de infancia? Una persona normal lo dejaría pasar o simplemente lo olvidaría. Pero este simplemente no era el caso. MIMATO!
1. Prólogo

**_ADICTO_**

 **Pareja principal: Mimato**

 **Parejas secundarias: Taiora - Takari**

 **Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Toei, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias y entretener a quien las lea.**

* * *

 **¿Qué pasaría si una noche te pasas de copas y terminas compartiendo lecho con una de tus amigas de infancia?**

 _Una persona normal lo dejaría pasar o simplemente lo olvidaría._

 _Pero no, para ellos no fue tan fácil, algo les pedía más de ellas._

 _Aunque ellas querían que ese momento se olvidará a como dé lugar._

 _Yamato Ishida_ creyó que ella fácilmente aceptaría de nuevo, era músico, extremadamente guapo según toda las chicas, pues ¿Quién se iba a negar a un rubio de ojos azules y además guapísimo? Nadie, según el.

 _Taichi Yagami_ pensaba que su eterna amistad necesitaba esa subida de escalón por lo que el dicho "No hay primera, sin segunda" era perfecto para el, pero no contaba con que ella odiara las repeticiones.

 _Takeru Takaishi_ tenía bastante en claro su papel como hombre en esta tierra, y es que claro siendo rubio y de ojos azules, ¿Quien no se fijaría en el? aparte poseía un carisma único, con el cual conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, no contaba con que le rechazarían una propuesta por primera vez.

* * *

 **Holaaaa, a los fans del Mimato! Aquí traigo la propuesta de mi primer longfic sobre estos muchachos jajaj espero que les guste, aquí no habrá Digimundo, ni camaradas Digimons ni nada, solo humanos y espero que les guste la intro.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció y todas esas cosas bonitas que solo uds pueden decir.**

 **Un beso bien grandote para todos, dentro de unos días les dejare el primer capítulo, besos! :3**


	2. Incómodo despertar

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

Eran las siete de la mañana y la luz apenas entraba en el cuarto, pero lo poco que había le daba justo en el rostro logrando despertarla y como si su cuerpo tuviera un sensor, sintió la gran necesidad de ir al baño, así lo hizo, pero seguía tan dormida que ni cuenta se había dado de que aun seguía desnuda y para colmo en una habitación que no se asemejaba ni en la mas mínima gota a la suya o alguna de las que conocía, aun así ella todavía no lo notaba.

* * *

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las ocho de la mañana, su cabeza dolía y la sensación era similar a cuando un balón te golpea con demasiada fuerza. Aun así fue capaz de percibir que algo hacia peso en el resto libre de su cama, basto con que palpara con su mano para que mil ideas se pasaran por su mente, ¿Y como no hacerlo? si encontrarse con un cuerpo a su lado, en su cama y que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ser mujer no era algo que pasaba todos los días.

* * *

En su mente cierta castaña regañaba por que su amiga se había dormido literalmente encima de ella, sabia que Hikari tenia mal dormir, pero no recordaba que tanto. Intento separarse pero por mas que se sacudió el bulto -por que no podía llamarlo de otra forma- que había a su lado no se movió.

Para su sorpresa, el bulto no reconocido -por que estaba segura que esa no era Hikari- el bulto estaba aprisionándola contra el.

Busco en su mente algún recuerdo sobre como había llegado a su habitación, aunque asumía que en el estado que llegó no iba a recordar nada, hasta que su mente reaccionó hacia los colores que presentaba ese cuarto, el cual no era rosa por ningún lado.

Tuvo la brillante idea de aplicar el reconocimiento al tacto e inmediatamente se arrepintió, porque cuando movió su mano para comenzar a escanear, sintió la presencia de algo contra la parte baja de su espalda y con eso realmente ya sabía que se encontraba con un hombre, lo interesante ahora iba a ser cuando se enterará con quién había pasado la noche.

Estaba más que segura que nunca más probaría una sola gota de alcohol en su vida, es más lo juraba.

– Juro por el hámster que le asesiné a Takeru que nunca más beberé – escuchó Mimi a sus espaldas y ya con ese simple quejido podía intuir de quién se trataba

Eso fue suficiente para que la castaña sacará fuerza sobre humana y se pusiera de pie, con la intención de buscar su ropa, por qué desnuda ella no iba a salir de ahí.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta el rubio aún semi dormido, cubierto solo por la sábana

– ¿¡Por favor dime qué no hicimos nada!?

– Creeme que hicimos todo menos nada – respondió aún con los ojos cerrados, no logrando apreciar lo sonrojada que se encontraba su amiga

– ¡Abusaste de mi! – lloriqueo Mimi

Ante esa acusación Yamato alzó la cabeza buscando a la dueña de los gritos y su sorpresa fue tanta que su quijada hubiera quedado sobre la cama si está no estuviera pegada a su cráneo.

– ¿Mimi? - preguntó cuando logró salir de su trance

La recién nombrada no hizo caso alguno al llamado que hizo Yamato, se dedicó a buscar sus bragas entre toda la ropa que había tirada en el piso.

– Odió cuando estás cosas se pierden – regañó para si misma, aún ignorando al rubio

– Mimi

Ella seguía ignorándolo, por que en su mente mientras menos tiempo pensara en que había pasado la noche con Yamato, menos real veía el hecho de que habían tenido sexo.

– Estoy hablándote Tachikawa – hablo Yamato y al mismo tiempo la cogía del brazo logrando atraer de forma inmediata la atención de la castaña

– Y yo te estoy ignorando – respondió ella de manera seca

Mimi siguió con su tarea hasta que por fin dio con ese pequeño trozo de encaje al cual llamaba ropa interior.

– Debo reconocer que se te ven bastante bien – apremio el rubio mientras la veía ponerse rápidamente su prenda y el ni siquiera se inmutaba al hecho de que seguía desnudo

– Yama, lo que sea que haya pasado anoche... – no alcanzo a terminar la oración por que su mente le mostró un pequeño momento de lo que había pasado anoche y vaya que parecía haberla pasado bien – Olvídalo, estábamos borrachos, ni siquiera recuerdo algo coherente, que esto no dañe lo poco y nada que tenemos de amistad –

Yamato la miraba incrédulo, no podía creer que Mimi no recordara nada, esa puta noche había sido lejos la mejor y en cuanto a mejor, se refería al sexo que había tenido con su amiga.

– No puedes pedirme eso – hablo el rubio con una voz más grave de lo normal y que Mimi no sabia que el tenia

Como lobo que acecha a su presa Yamato se acerco rápidamente a Mimi para apresarla contra la pared, olvidando que iba desnudo y que ella solo tenia puesta su ropa interior.

– ¿Que haces? – interrogó Mimi abriendo sus ojos como platos ante la acción del rubio

– Refrescarte la memoria – susurro Yamato para luego dirigirse al lóbulo de Mimi y besarlo, logrando sonrojarla

– No – negó ella, empujándolo lejos de si misma

Yamato la miraba incrédulo, sin creer que su "amiga" lo había rechazado a el, cuando habían millones de chicas que deseaban haber tenido una noche como la que le había brindado a ella.

– Siento las molestias, pero esto no debió pasar, gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí – dejo salir de manera rápida, mientras se terminaba de abrochar las botas de caña larga y cogía su bolso para salir de la habitación

Sin dudas el rubio no sabía exactamente como había pasado tan rápido todo, se quedó ahí mirando fijamente a su puerta e intentando sacarse de la mente lo genial que lo había pasado hace unas horas y lo mucho que hubiera deseado repetirlo esa mañana.

 _Yamato Ishida: tiene 25 años y una carrera musical desde hace 6, es poco comunicativo con las personas, a excepción de su familia y sus amigos de infancia. Posee una gran relación con sus hermanos menores. Se jacta de que las fans de su banda lo aman y sabe que harían cualquier cosa por el, eso el lo admira y hay veces en que saca provecho de eso. Altanero como el mismo y con un orgullo irrompible, hasta que cierta castaña se niega a hacer lo que el quiere, cosa que nunca le había pasado antes._

 _Mimi Tachikawa: tiene 24 años, felizmente trabaja como chef en un restaurant de Odaiba, titulada en gastronomía hace 3 años, es una muchacha alegre y demasiado comunicativa, vive sola en la residencia Tachikawa ya que sus padres por trabajo se trasladaron a Estados Unidos, dejándole todo lo que poseían en Odaiba a su única y amada hija. Es consiente de lo guapa que es ante los ojos masculinos aún así no abusa de ese hecho, odia que la persigan para conseguir cosas de ella y para ella la amistad es algo primordial y nunca dejaría que alguno de sus lazos amistosos se rompiera por una tontería._

* * *

 **Holaaaa! ¿Como están? ¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? Por qué a mí me encantó**

 **! Se que es corto, pero luego vendrá la recompensa:3 Aparte aquí se muestra como es que comenzó todo**

 **Este capítulo va a dedicado a las primeras 5 personas que comentaron el prólogo! Yhessica Ishikawa, Marta, Zulema, ACTUALIZAELFIC (jajaja amé ese user) y Lulu291, gracias cabras/os por sus lindas palabras y espero que les guste este capítulo, que es cortito pero por qué me centre en el Yama y Mimi ps por qué si pongo al resto uf me hubiera demorado caleta jajajaj aparte me sentía ansiosa por subir el primer capítulo:c y eso**

 **A los nuevos lectores! Gracias por leer lo que sale de mi mente**

 **Y a todos quiénes leen, dejen sus reviews con sus palabras bonitas, que solo uds saben decir!**

 **Un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Chau!**


	3. La promesa

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

– ¡Nikko! ¡Abre la puta puerta! –

La rubia salió de su cuarto al escuchar claramente los gritos de su hermano mayor y solo para molestarlo más por haberla interrumpido se demoró en abrir.

– Sé que estás adentro – volvió a gritar el hombre tras la puerta

– Lo que sea que vengas a hacer hazlo rápido, estoy ocupada – advirtió la muchacha para luego abrir la puerta y recibir a su hermano, el cual estaba bastante alterado

El joven entró como alma en pena al departamento de Nikko y es que ella era a la única que podía contarle lo que había pasado hace unos días.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasó? –

– ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? – se defendió el chico

– Venga TK, soy tu hermana, te conozco prácticamente desde que nací – explicó ella, indicándole al rubio que se sentará donde quisiera como siempre lo hacía

– Me acosté con Hikari – soltó como si estuviera diciendo la hora

El rostro de Nikko no cambió cuando su hermano confesó lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga, aunque el rostro de Takeru se relajo al momento que reveló el secreto que había estado guardando por tantos días.

– ¿No me dirás nada? –

– ¿Y para que? Si es normal en ti acostarte con una mujer siempre que sales a beber – argumentó la menor de los Takaishi

Si las miradas matarán en esos momentos Nikko Takaishi estaría enterrada en el último piso de su edificio y obviamente muerta por como su hermano la miraba, aunque eso no tuvo ningún efecto en ella sólo se encogió de hombros ante la acción infantil de Tk.

– Deja de mirarme así, si sabes que es verdad –

– Eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es que no puedo sacarme a Kari de la cabeza – se explicó el rubio con preocupación

– ¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó? ¡Maldita sea por qué tienes que venir a contarme que tuviste sexo con mi mejor amiga! – se quejó Nikko con una mueca de asco

Takeru solo soltó una carcajada ante la actitud de Nikko y ella se limitó a observar a su hermano y analizar cómo su mejor amiga se pudo acostar con el, cosa que no le caía en la cabeza

– Ayudame a quitarmela de la cabeza –

– ¿Intentaste volviendo a acostarte con ella? Quizás solo quieres una segunda ronda – dedujo la chica

– Una cuarta – corrigió Takeru

– ¿Cuart.. ¿¡Se acostaron tres veces en una noche!? ¿Como mierda lo hiciste? –

– Estábamos borrachos y por lo que recuerdo, era yo el que insistía –

– Pobre Kari, ¿Te dijo algo cuando despertaron? – Nikko ya había caído en cuenta que si quería ayudar a Tk tendría que saber un poco más de lo que había pasado entre esos dos

– No estaba a mi lado cuando desperté y no he hablado con ella desde entonces –

Nikko meditó las palabras dichas por Takeru, pero aún así no pensó en ninguna solución, ya que no tenía ganas de meterse en los enredos de su hermano, no se entrometia ni siquiera en las cosas de Yamato y no pensaba en hacerlo por primera vez en las de Tk.

 _Takeru Takaishi: tiene 22 años y está en su último año de universidad. Coqueto como el solo y es que su fama creció dentro de las chicas por el simple hecho de ser hermano del famoso cantante Yamato Ishida, vive solo en su departamento de la universidad gracias a que Yamato quiso financiarle los estudios a sus dos hermanos pequeños. Takeru sabe que siempre consigue lo que quiere y si no lo logra tiene varios trucos bajo la manga y los utiliza hasta conseguir su objetivo, es el mejor amigo de Hikari desde el jardín de niños y ella a la vez su mejor amiga._

 _Nikko Takaishi: es la hermana menor de Takeru y Yamato, tiene 20 años y va a en su segundo año de tecnología médica en la universidad de Tokio. Es la novia de Koushiro Izumi desde hace un año. Es rubia al igual que sus hermanos, pero a diferencia de ellos, ella posee unos ojos color miel que es la mezcla entre el color de ojos de sus padres, al igual que Takeru ella se quedo con su madre cuando está de separó de Hiroaki. Consentida por todo su grupo de amigos al ser la menor, siendo principalmente la mejor amiga de Hikari. Se mudó al departamento de Yamato y prácticamente vive sola ya que Ishida se la pasa dando conciertos o de gira._

* * *

Sora Takenouchi tenía vivo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace casi una semana con su mejor amigo y aún no lograba creerlo ¡Se había comportado como una cualquiera!

 _Flash back_

 _Estaban en el coche de_ Taichi, _ambos demasiado ebrios luego de esa loca junta que habían tenido con el resto de sus amigos y no sabía en qué momento habían quedado de últimos en el bar._

 _– Todo a estado genial hoy – logró articular el moreno_

 _– Demasiado –_

 _En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y en cosa de segundo Taichi había asaltado los labios de Sora robándole un beso, el cual comenzó siendo lento y temeroso, paso de un minuto a otro a una caricia totalmente demandante y ardiente._

 _Fue cosa de minutos o segundos en los cuales Taichi soltó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad de la pelirroja y prácticamente la hizo saltar para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas._

 _Cuando los besos se volvieron poco Sora literalmente comenzó a frotarse contra su amigo, logrando hacer que el chico soltará uno que otro gemido ante su acción._

 _– Sora – hablo Tai con la voz ronca_

 _– Así me dicen – hablo ella mientras se dirigía a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del moreno_

 _– Estamos en un auto –_

 _– Vamos adentro – sugirió Sora al recordar que se encontraban aparcados fuera de su casa_

 _Fin flash back_

Literalmente se había comportado como una cualquiera y eso nadie se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza.

– Sora, ¿En qué piensas? –

– En nada Mimi –

– Estabas pensando en Taichi, es lo único que haces desde que te acostaste con el – regañó la castaña a su amiga

– Me comporté como una cualquiera – argumento Sora

– Si de eso se trata, las tres fuimos una cualquiera esa noche – acoto Hikari sentándose en frente de Mimi y Sora

La pelirroja analizó lo que había dicho Hikari y le dió la razón, ella no había sido la única que terminó teniendo sexo casual con uno de sus mejores amigos.

– Por lo menos Sora solo se acostó con Tai una vez, al igual que yo con Yamato – comentó Mimi intentando aligerar el ambiente

– Gracias por recordarmelo Tachikawa –

– ¿Como fue que te dio el cuerpo para tirarte a Tk tres veces? – preguntó Mimi en dirección a Kari que había Sido la última en hablar

– Quizá por qué ambos son más jóvenes – argumento Sora y daba gracias a que la conversación se hubiera centrado en la menor de las tres

– Yamato no es tan joven y aún así es bueno – reconoció Mimi

– ¿Soy la única que quiere olvidar lo que pasó ese día? –

– No – respondieron ambas castañas ante la pregunta de Sora

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, aunque sus miradas decían que algo se estaba formando en sus cabezas y el silencio duró hasta que Mimi se puso de pie rápidamente, logrando poner en alerta a las dos chicas.

– ¡Debemos hacer una promesa! – chilló Tachikawa

– ¿Y esa sería? – preguntó Hikari con tono irónico

– Desde hoy en adelante haremos como si nunca hubiéramos compartido lecho con ellos y vamos a evitar a como de lugar que esa estúpida situación se vuelva a repetir – sentencio la ojimiel

– Me parece bien – apoyó Sora

– A mí igual – secundo la idea Hikari

– Entonces ¿Prometen olvidar esa buena noche por respeto a nuestra amistad con ellos? – cuestionó Mimi con aires de jueza

– Lo prometo – hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo

– ¿Prometen no volver a tener esos encuentros con ellos? – preguntó Hikari

– Lo prometo – volvieron a responder las tres

Fue con esas dos afirmaciones que Sora, Mimi y Kari bloquearon de sus mentes lo habían hecho noches atrás y cada una se juro a si misma que ese encuentro no volvería a pasar más en la vida.

 _Sora Takenouchi: tiene 25 años, graduada en diseño y trabaja en un agencia de modas en Tokio, leal a sus seres queridos y sobretodo a su mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Víve en Tokio en una linda casa que le dejó su padre antes de morir. Sora es la más recatada de sus amigas y por ende su conciencia suele recordarle siempre los errores que a cometido, haciéndola cuestionarse todas las cosas que ha hecho._

 _Hikari Yagami: tiene 22 años está en su último año teórico de educación parvularia, pero aún le falta su pasantía lo que le tomará otro año de estudios. Vive en un departamento de la universidad de Tokio que comparte con una compañera de clase, es una chica adorable, pero que sabe hacerse vale y disfrutar los momentos, mejor amiga de Nikko Takaishi y Takeru Takaishi. No tiene miedo de hacer cosas altaneras pero si es bastante cuidadosa, amante de los animales y como buena universitaria es amante de las salidas al igual que sus amigos. A sus 22 años Taichi aún la trata como una niña cuando se trata de hombres._

* * *

 **Hola! Volví *-* y me demore menos de dos días creo jajaja estoy súper motivada con esta historia, es tanto que me llegan demasiadas ideas, así que estaré actualizando seguido (eso espero)**

 **Ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Que les parece Nikko?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios lindos que serán súper bien recibidos :3**

 **Un beso a todos y espero que les gusten las weas (cosas) que se me ocurren jajaj Chau!**


	4. La gran idea

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

Le faltaban 20 minutos para salir a escena y realmente el tener a su mejor amigo ahí tragando toda la comida que tenia por delante literalmente le revolvía el estomago y es que odiaba cuando Taichi se ponía un hambriento de mierda.

– ¿Podrías dejar de tragar? –

– ¿Enserio puedes actuar tan normal? –

– ¿A que te refieres con eso Yagami? –

– Yamato, Sora y Mimi están en las primeras filas y no las veíamos desde esa puta noche – Taichi se altero con la ultima frase que habia dicho, logrando asustar un poco a Yamato

El rubio logro captar lo que decía su amigo y solo le respondió encogiendo los hombros, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

– ¡Yamato! – se escucho desde el pasillo

– Nikko – la nombro el rubio luego de encontrarse a su hermana menor tras la puerta de su camerino

– Necesito la tarjeta de identificación de Kou – pidió la muchacha sin saludar a ninguno de los dos hombres

– Ten, ve con cuidado – Yamato grito lo último mientras la menor corría hacia el público

Taichi siguió observando por donde había desaparecido la pequeña rubia y luego dirigió su mirada a su amigo.

– Esa pequeña enana cada vez se pone mas buena, ¿Como es que esta de novia con Koushiro? – quiso saber el moreno

– Ni se te ocurra Taichi, así como yo respete a Hikari hace unos años, respeta a Nikko – regañó el rubio

El moreno pareció captar la idea y rápidamente llegaron a su mente los recuerdos cuando Hikari andaba totalmente revolucionada por Yamato a los quince años y su estomago se revolvió logrando hacerlo soltar un jadeo en señal de asco.

– Agradezco lo de Hikari y aun mas me agradezco el hecho de lograr que ningún estúpido le haya quitado su virtud – se felicito a si mismo Yagami

Yamato no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de su amigo y eso era por que, sabia perfectamente que a la castaña de virtud no le quedaba nada. No es que en algún momento se haya acostado con ella, pero si lo hizo su hermano menor.

– ¿Que estas insinuando con esa risa? –

Taichi no alcanzo a recibir una respuesta, por que la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un fastidiado Takeru.

– El es la mejor persona que puede responder tus dudas – respondió el rubio mayor, indicando a TK

– ¡Por la mierda TK! –

– Que lindo saludo – ironizo el menor de los tres

En esos momentos el ambiente había pasado de ser un manojo de nervios a un interrogatorio, aunque el único que era consiente de eso era Taichi.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Takeru

– ¿Te has acostado con mi hermana alguna vez? –

– He dormido con ella desde que tenia 5 años, literalmente eso es acostarse en una misma cama – respondió el menor con cierto nervio

– Mas te vale que siga siendo con la misma inocencia que cuando tenias cinco engendro – lo amenazo el moreno

– Dejen la niñería y ayúdenme a meter a Mimi al camerino como habíamos acordado – Yamato cambio el tema rápidamente, al saber en que podía terminar esa escena de celos fraternales de Taichi y siendo sincero con el mismo, no aguantaría al ver a uno de sus dos hermanos siendo golpeado por alguien

El rubio y el moreno parecieron recordar la razón por que se encontraba ahi y esa era, llevar a Mimi con Yamato, por qué el famoso Ishida aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Tachikawa.

– Yo haré que venga, no hay nada que no pueda conseguir con mi cara de niño bueno – alardeó Takeru, logrando hacer que Taichi rodará los ojos con su comentario

– Ciri di niñi biini – repitió Yagami

– Sora no volverá a caer – contraatacó Takaishi

Desde el sofá Yamato los observaba discutir y para ser sincero, no le interesaba si se gritaban, total esa era la mejor forma que tenían de arreglar las cosas esos dos.

– ¡Yamato, sales en cinco minutos – se oyó la voz de la asistente de Ishida tras la puerta

– Cuando el concierto acabe quiero a Tachikawa aqui – les recordo el rubio y salio del camarín

* * *

Sora, Hikari, Mimi, Nikko y Koushiro estaban en primera fila del concierto de Yamato, esperando a que este apareciera en el escenario con el resto de su banda.

La ojimiel era quien más motivada estaba y es que para ser sinceros le encantaba la música de Yamato, más de una vez cantó con el en el estudio del rubio, por qué curiosamente esa era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común y de la que podía hablar sin aburrirse el uno del otro.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi hermano? ¿Te dijo algo a ti Mimi? – preguntó Hikari, logrando sacar a Mimi de su burbuja

– Se fue con Takeru, quizás debas ir a buscarlo – insinuó Mimi a la castaña, logrando que esta hiciera una mueca de disgusto

– Si buscas a Taichi estaba en el vestidor de Yama y Tk aún ni siquiera había llegado– se apresuró a decir Nikko, que habia escuchado la corta conversación de sus amigas

–Gracias – respondieron al mismo tiempo ambas castañas

La mayor de las castañas se ofreció para ir a buscar a Taichi, solo para que Hikari no se topara con Takeru.

Por dónde se encontraban los vestidores no se veía ni una sola alma, al parecer todo el equipo de asistentes de la banda estaban alrededor del escenario.

– ¿Taichi-san? – llamó al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta de Yamato

– Voy – se escuchó la voz del moreno, que era amortiguada por la puerta y un poco de música que llegaba desde el escenario

Fueron unos cuantos segundos que Tai demoró en aparecer y cuando abrió la puerta Mimi logro reconocer su cara de poker que utilizaba cuando tenia algo en mente.

– ¿Que estas planeando Yagami? –

– Hacerle una broma a Yamato, ¿me esperas aquí? – pidió el moreno

Mimi con solo escuchar las palabras "Broma" y "Yamato" en la misma oración entendió que de esa idea de Taichi no saldrían cosas buenas, así que de inmediato acepto la oferta del moreno, de esperar que todo pasara y ella estuviera encerrada en el vestidor.

– Nos vemos en un rato princesa – se despidió Yagami y sin que Mimi se diera cuenta, cerro la puerta con llave desde fuera

* * *

En el público el resto del grupo bailaba y coreaba todas las canciones, pero no fue hasta que Taichi se encontró al lado de Sora que el ambiente se volvió totalmente tenso, logrando incomodar a Nikko y a Hikari, ya que Koushiro estaban totalmente desinformado sobre la situación de sus amigos.

– Iré a buscar a mi hermano, se ha demorado mucho – Nikko dijo eso con la intención de salir ahí y no presenciar nada de lo que fuera a pasar

– Tú quédate con Koushiro-kun, yo iré por TK – la interrumpió la castaña, logrando ella escabullirse de ahí

– Te esperamos aquí Hikari-chan – aceptó Koushiro, para volver su atención hacia su novia y llevándola lejos de Tai y Sora

Mientras los menores intentaban escapar del incómodo ambiente que se había formado, Sora y Tai no sabían que hacer, si saludarse, reir o ignorarse entre sí, aunque no podían quitarse la vista el uno del otro.

– So-Sora, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos? – eso literalmente fue lo único que logro articular el moreno

– He estado bien y sí, dos semanas son mucho tiempo – respondió en seco la pelirroja

– Siento no haberte hablado, creí que preferirías las distancias luego del nivel que avanzamos –

– ¿Avanzamos? – preguntó Sora totalmente incrédula

– Si, después de eso, n-no creo que las cosas entre nosotros queden igual, ahora somos amigos con derechos sobre el otro – argumentó el moreno

Sora no cabía en si de la sorpresa y es que realmente nunca se esperó que Taichi dijera algo como eso para referirse a ella.

– No te confundas Tai, las cosas entre nosotros no cambiarán, seguiremos siendo amigos y con ningún derecho sobre el otro – aclaró la chica

– ¿Qué? -

– Sólo olvida lo que pasó esa noche, yo ya lo hice – fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, para luego alejarse de su amigo, el cual había quedado totalmente atónito por el rechazo que acababa de recibir.

 _Taichi Yagami: tiene 25 años y el don de la palabra es su mejor amigo, sabe jugar sus atributos con las chicas, bueno en fútbol desde niño y un próspero político recién egresado, las mujeres suelen darle lo que quiere siempre, pero llegó el día en que una no quiso hacer lo que el quisiera y su mundo poco menos cayó. Hermano mayor sobreprotector que aún cree que su hermanita es una niña de primaría. Mejor amigo de Yamato y Sora, aunque desearía ser mucho más de la segunda._

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Sorry por demorarme pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo, sobretodo con la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos, pero ya estoy aquí!**

 **¿Qué les pareció la actitud de Sora? Díganmeloo jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo se viene buenísimo, les daré un poco de candela 7u7 jajajaj**

 **Dejen sus bellos comentarios, con lo que uds quieran decirme y yo los responderé en el próximo capítulo yyyyy le dedicaré ese capítulo a la primera persona que comente**

 **Esooo un beso y espero que les guste (más que nada que entiendan por que demoré, anduve angustiada toda la semana por no poder actualizar ni escribir:c) y esopu chau!**


	5. Jugando con fuego

**_ADICTO_**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Marta, gracias por tus lindas palabras y es genial que te guste la historia, el capitulo no tendrá Taiora como sospecho que te habría gustado, pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda y en el capitulo que dedique al Taiora me encargare de dedicártelo como recompensa.**

* * *

El concierto ya había terminado y la gente del publico aun estaba saliendo del recinto, a excepción de los trabajadores del lugar y los invitados VIP de Yamato y el resto de los chicos de la banda.

Por un lado estaban Hikari, Nikko y Tai hablando de quien sabe que cosas, pero a simple vista se veía que Tai había hecho alguna tontería para hacer reír a las chicas.

Mientras en el otro lado estaban Sora, Koushiro y Takeru, aconsejando al ultimo con que tenia que tomar sus estudios mas enserio si quería hacerse valer en el mundo de la literatura, por que Yamato no iba a estar siempre financiando su futuro.

Luego de observar a sus amigos compartir entre ellos y sabiendo a ojos cerrados el porque habían dos grupos, su mirada busco a cierta castaña de piel clara, a la cual no logro ver entre el público luego de las cinco primeras canciones.

– ¿Que buscas hermano? –

– ... –

– ¡Yamato!, tierra llamando a Yamato Ishida – Nikko simuló la voz de un transmisor para llamar la atención de su hermano, cosa que le costó un poco conseguir

– Iré a mi vestidor, luego iremos a casa – respondió el rubio como si eso hubiera sido lo que preguntó la menor de su familia

– ¿Recordará que acordamos hacer una fiesta en su apartamento? – quiso saber Taichi

Nikko sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta al moreno.

* * *

Mimi llevaba más de una hora encerrada y por más que hubiera gritado los primeros minutos de su encierro nadie llegó a socorrerla, ya cuando su reloj marcaba media hora después de su encierro comprendió que debería esperar a que el concierto terminara para poder ser libre.

La castaña estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá del vestidor, por cómoda podemos decir que sin la chaqueta que traía en un principio, quedando solo en jeans y un top negro de encaje que daba una linda vista de la cintura de Mimi.

Fue el portazo que le dieron a la puerta el que hizo que Mimi saliera de sus pensamiento y se enfocara en el lugar del que provenía el sonido, no se sorprendió al ver a Yamato ahí, no por nada era su camerino, aunque lo que si le llamo la atención fue que el rubio no tenia ninguna señal de haber sido victima de una broma de Taichi y mucho menos estaba enojado.

– ¿Tan mal salio todo? – quiso saber la castaña, sacando de su mundo a Ishida

– ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Yamato, olvidando por completo que había pedido tener a la castaña en su camerino al finalizar el concierto

Mimi soltó un pequeña risa y se levanto del sofá para salir de ahí y dejar al rubio solo, pero algo la hizo detenerse a espaldas de Yamato.

– ¿Taichi no hizo nada? –

– ¿Qué debería haber hecho ese idiota? – consulto Yamato, al mismo tiempo que observaba el trasero de Mimi sin descaro alguno

– Olvídalo – pidió ella, dispuesta a salir de ahí

Yamato pareció pensar las palabras de su amiga y su mente rápidamente le mostró imágenes de la última vez que se habían visto en persona.

– Mimi – la llamó, pero ella no volteo en su dirección, solo se quedo de pie esperando a que el rubio hablara

En su mente Yamato ya estaba desechando la idea que se le había pasado por la mente, al ver la indiferencia de la castaña, pero prefirió arriesgar todo en ese momento.

– Nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes –

– ¿Y según tu que seria? – pregunto ella, volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el

Mimi sabia que estaba tentando a su suerte y realmente no le molestaba, quería ver hasta que punto Yamato sacrificaba su facha de rebelde sin causa con ella.

Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, a unos escasos metros de distancia. Mimi por tu parte estaba tranquila, sabia tratar con los hombres y para ella Yamato no representaba ningún riesgo, aunque Yamato era otra historia, el rubio sabia que Mimi era un alma libre y bastante cambiante, por eso mismo tenia el temor de que su idea fracasara en ese mismo instante, pero para el mas grande era el miedo al rechazo, por segunda vez y con la misma mujer.

Comenzó acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y podía notar la poca diferencia de estatura entre ellos, Mimi siempre llevaba tacones y esta no era la excepción, pero lo agradecía, eso hacia mas fácil la tarea de inclinarse unos pocos centímetros y besas su labios.

– ¿Te quedaras ahí mirándome como si fuera un ser de otro mundo? – quiso saber Mimi, al ver que Yamato no reaccionaba

– Quiero besarte y hacerte mía en este mismo instante –

Aquella frase logro sorprender a Mimi, porque no esperaba esa declaración tan directa y aunque sabia que las palabras del rubio eran cierta, solo soltó una risa irónica como respuesta.

– ¿Por que te ríes? –

– Son palabras Yama, no hay hechos que me lo demuestren –

Yamato logro analizar de manera rápida las palabras de Mimi, así que con un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, aprisionando las caderas de la chica contra las suyas, lo que dejaba sus rostros a la distancia perfecta para lanzarse a los labios de la castaña.

– Estas retándome – la regaño, mientras recorría los labios de ella con la mirada, restadole importancia a que estaban en un vestidor y que posiblemente alguien iría a avisar que era hora de irse

– Y tu estas hablando demasiado – finalizo ella y con un movimiento rápido capturo los labios del rubio como si estos fueran un dulce manjar

Era un beso desesperado en el que Yamato solo dejo que Mimi llevara las riendas por unos minutos para invertir los roles. Mordió los labios de la castaña con un poco de fuerza logrando escuchar un gemido suave de ellos. Mimi por su lado se aventuro en el cuerpo del chico, sin romper el beso comenzó a acariciar su vientre y al ver que el no hacia nada mas que besarla rompió el contacto que tenían sus manos, para guiar las palmas de Yamato directo a su trasero.

Yamato ya tenia planeado como terminaría ese beso, así que una vez que reconoció que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al contacto que la castaña le regalaba, comenzó a guiarlos hasta el sofá y una vez ahí se dejo caer en el, sentando a Mimi a horcajadas, logrando tener una muy buena vista del cuerpo de su amiga.

– Veo que no estas demasiado contento – reconoció Mimi, al no sentir demasiada presión en la zona donde estaba sentada

Con esa simple indirecta directa Yamato quiso arreglar el problema detectado por Mimi, comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica como si su vida dependiera de ello, logrando tener efecto en ambos.

Mimi tuvo la intención de despojarlo de sus ropas, acción a la cual Yamato no se negó y volvió sus besos a los labios de la castaña para que esta tuviera mas accesibilidad a sus prendas.

Comenzó a desprenderle la camisa a cuadros que traía, de manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo entre cada botón, para finalmente quitarla y dejar al rubio relucir su abdomen. Besó su torso desnudo, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba sobre la tela del pantalón, que escondía su ya prominente masculinidad, para luego bajar el cierre y volviendo a acariciar, Mimi rompió el beso para centrarse en el nuevo juguete que había encontrado y que nuevamente volvía a sorprenderla, para deleite de ella la virilidad de Yamato respondía gustosa a su tacto.

Ante las caricias que la castaña le regalaba Yamato anhelaba verla haciendo otra cosa y realmente se estaba conteniendo en sugerírselo, pero era tan tentadora la idea de verla ahí abajo que dejo de lado el tonto temor.

– Pruébalo – la instó, para luego soltar otro gemido que lo hizo apretar los ojos

La idea no era mala, pero ella tenia ideales antes que todo, así que se posiciono para cumplir el deseo del rubio, que la miraba expectante, a la espera.

De la nada Ishida ya no sentía la fina mano de Mimi acariciarlo y tampoco sentía su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, alertándolo de que algo andaba mal. Cuando la cordura le volvió al cuerpo la busco con la mirada, para encontrarla de pie junto al sofá con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

– ¿Que paso? – pregunto incrédulo e intentando disimular la excitación

– ¿Enserio creíste que seria tan fácil? Ya te dije que lo olvidaras Yama, lo de hoy solo fue un poco de tu propia medicina – respondió Mimi con altanería en su voz y acto seguido tomo su chaqueta, para salir

– Estas jugando con fuego Tachikawa –

– Corrección, tu estas jugando con fuego, yo solo seré el agua que lo extinga –finalizó la castaña para luego salir triunfante del vestidor, dejando al rubio atónito por sus acciones

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** _¿Qué les pareciooooo? ajajajaj Hola! creanme cuando les digo que me cranie demasiado haciendo este capitulo jajaj y espero que les haya gustado_

 _Tengo una peticion! Quien quiere ayudarme a escribir un capitulo? si alguna quiere dejeme su rr y yo le hablare por mensaje privado, para organizar todo!_

 _Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, si es asi dejen su bello review con su opinion, la cual realmente amo leer_

 _Eso jaja un beso, espero actualizar nuevamente el fin de semana por que hoy me entregan mi computadora nueva y tendré mas libertaaaaad B) y no tendre que conseguirle la compu al idiota de mi hermano jajajaj, ya las dejo, Un besote y un abrazooooo_


	6. La absurda idea

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

 _"No te preocupes, el examen dio negativo, solo fue un desorden hormonal debido a las inyecciones anticonceptivas, aun así Kari esta molesta contigo por no acompañarla a hacerse el examen."_

 _ **Nikko Takaishi - 10:30 am.**_

Luego de ese simple mensaje el cerebro de Takeru volvió a estar en marcha, percatándose que estaba en medio de una vídeo-llamada con su hermano que se encontraba en New York en donde ya eran las 21:30 hrs.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ha devuelto la sonrisa al rostro enano? – quiso saber el mayor con diversión en su voz

– Hikari estaba con un atraso, pero solo fue una falsa alarma –

– ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando? – preguntó curioso Yamato

– Cinco semanas y hermano déjame decirte que Hikari es la persona mas regular en cuanto a su periodo se trata – la respuesta de Takeru hizo que Yamato arrugara la frente ante tanta información sobre la castaña

Dentro de esa ultima hora habían hablado de como iba TK en la universidad y un testamento de consejos de parte del mayor de que tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba dando al tener todos sus estudios financiados. Hubo un momento donde ambos hermanos hablaron sin tabú de los problemas que ambos tenían en cuanto a chicas.

– ¿No has hablado con Mimi-san? –

– ¿Desde cuando le dices Mimi-san? –

– Pasó por tu cama, se merece mi respeto, no cualquiera llega ahí – bromeo el menor

Yamato lo miro de mala forma ante la broma, pero una parte de si sabia que era verdad, siempre que se acostaba con alguna mujer lo hacia en un hotel, su departamento nunca era nido para sus encuentros sexuales, el rubio no lo hacia por el respeto a su casa como dirían algunas personas, todo iba en dirección a su hermana menor, el podía ser un cerdo en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, pero no quería darle un mal ejemplo a la menor de su familia, para el, Nikko era aun una niña y no quería faltarle el respeto ni darle malas enseñanzas, por eso siempre quienes tenían derecho a dormir en ese apartamento aparte de ellos dos eran TK y el resto de sus amigos, era una regla básica que habían adquirido cuando la rubia se mudo con el. Era el mayor y por lo mismo debía dar el ejemplo.

– Entonces no has hablado con Mimi, sigo sin creer que te dejo ahí, listo y dispuesto, no sé como fue que aguantaste sin lanzarte encima de ella – reconoció Takeru aguantando la risa que le provocaba la situación que había vivido su hermano hace unas semanas y bien sabia, el mayor de los rubios aun no lograba superar

– No es gracioso Takeru, no es por desearte mal, pero espero que algún día te suceda lo mismo o peor – gruñó Ishida

– Ay que lindo – ironizo Takeru al tiempo que rodaba los ojos por lo que había dicho su hermano

Ambos hermanos mantuvieron el silencio luego de las palabras de Takeru y a decir verdad siempre que eso sucedía se sentían cómodos, ese era un silencio que no o necesitaba ser rellenado con nada.

De un momento a otro un vago recuerdo paso por la mente de Yamato, con la idea fija de sobre que seguirían hablando.

– ¿Hikari ya te dio una respuesta? - cuestiono el mayor

– No esta embarazada, creo que te lo dije cuando llego el mensaje de Nikko –

– No me referia a eso idiota, me refiero a si te aceptó la idea de ser amigos con derechos – se explicó de mejor forma Yamato

– Ha dicho que no, por qué según no le gustan ese tipo de relaciones y que tampoco quiere perder nuestra amistad – dijo Takeru con desdén en la última frase – debo colgar, tengo clases en... ¡cuatro minutos! Adiós! – se despidió el menor y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Yamato finalizo la llamada y guardo su laptop en su mochila antes de salir tan rápido como podía de su cuarto

* * *

Estaba nerviosa por haber ido sola al hospital y como no iba a estarlo si uno de sus amigos trabajaba ahí, ¿Que diría Joe si la encontraba en el área de ginecóloga?. Sora tenía la mala costumbre de cuestionar cada una de las cosas que hacía y todo eso era gracias a Joe, literalmente se criaron juntos, pero nunca pensó que se le contagiarían las manías del peliazul y menos la que ella presentaba en esos momentos.

– ¿Sora? – preguntó un par de voces a su espalda, logrando poner mas nerviosa a la pelirroja

Cuando la chica volteo sobre si misma para ver quienes la habían nombrado estaba segura de que su rostro tomo el mismo color que su cabello o quizás de un color mas potente.

– ¡Chicas! que gusto encontrarlas por acá, ¿que hacen en esta área? – pregunto Sora de manera rápida, que sintió que su lengua se enredaba en el proceso

– Ehh – dejo escapar Nikko con duda, ya que era por Hikari que se encontraban ahí

– Vine por que tenia un atraso, pero solo fue una falsa alarma ¿que haces tu aquí? – quiso saber la castaña, ya que a su vista Sora se encontraba un tanto nerviosa

– Y-yo vine a mi consulta con la ginecóloga –

Tanto Hikari como Nikko se miraron con sorpresa, sin lograr comprender con totalidad las palabras de Sora, la pelirroja pudo notar como sus amigas quedaron con indices de duda, así que prefirió contarles la verdad ¿y por que no hacerlo? a final de cuentas ellas son sus amigas.

– En realidad vine a buscar la píldora del día siguiente – susurro la pelirroja

– ¿Sucedio de nuevo? –pregunto la menor de las chicas

– ¿A que te refieres Nikko? – Sora pareció no entender lo que decía la rubia, ya que seguía con cara de duda

– Nikko se refiere a que si tu y mi hermano... –

– ¡NO! Tai y yo no, solo vine por precaución – aclaró Takenouchi, no logrando ocultar el calor que se había alojado en sus mejillas luego de la insinuación de Hikari

Ambas jóvenes soltaron una pequeña risa ante la respuesta de Sora, logrando hacer sentir incomoda a la chica.

– No se burlen, es un tema serio – las regaño con un poco de gracia en su voz, aunque sonaba bastante incomoda

– Tranquila, solo era una broma, mi hermano me ha dicho que no hablas con el desde el concierto de Yamato-san –

– ¿Enserio te dicho eso? – pregunto Sora con sorpresa

Hikari asintió como respuesta y luego volvió a mirar a Nikko quien estaba concentrada en su teléfono móvil, seguramente la rubia estaba hablando con Koushiro, pues sus ojos no dejaban de brillar mientras miraba la pantalla del aparato.

– Quita esa cara de enamorada Takaishi – regaño Hikari a su mejor amiga

– Regañame el día que te hayas enamorado Yagami – respondió la rubia sacandole la lengua a su amiga en señal de burla

– ¿Que les parece si nos vamos? – sugirió Sora ignorando las frases que habían intercambiado las chicas, pues lo único que quería era abandonar el edificio medico lo mas rápido posible

Por un par de segundos Hikari y Nikko parecieron dudar ante la idea de Sora, pero ya no querían incomodar mas a su amiga, así que solo asintieron en respuesta y emprendieron camino fuera del lugar.

* * *

El trafico en Odaiba al medio día era realmente atrofiante. Taichi llevaba tiempo sin ir a su ciudad y desde que se había titulado de la universidad se la pasaba por todos lados y no tenia tiempo ni si quiera de ir a casa.

Habia llegado temprano a desayunar con sus padres, con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre principalmente, ya que siempre se iba a trabajar temprano. Luego de compartir un rato ameno con sus progenitores Susumu Yagami dejo el apartamento para ir a realizar sus labores diarias, dejando a Taichi a solas con Yuuko, cosa que le había encantado a la mujer, ¡Llevaba casi medio año sin ver a su hijo mayor! y no hablar de Hikari, que aparecía a lo mas cada dos meses.

Luego de terminar de comer, la señora Yagami no permitió que su único varón la ayudara con las labores domesticas ¿Y como ella iba a dejar que ensuciara su bello traje? se iba a sentir una mala madre por eso.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos y Yuuko sentía que volvía a tener a uno de sus retoños nuevamente con ella y era en esos momentos que deseaba que sus dos pequeños volvieran a ser infantes y conservarlos por siempre.

Cuando Taichi se marcho de su antiguo apartamento se sentía un poco triste por dejar a su madre nuevamente, pero le había prometido volver en poco tiempo y había jurado por su vida, que la próxima vez traería a Hikari con el, logrando alegrar un poco a su madre.

Ahora el moreno se encontraba en el centro de Odaiba buscando un lugar donde estacionar su coche para luego ir al restaurante donde una de sus mejores amiga laboraba. Tenia en mente invitar a Mimi a almorzar, pero la idea voló fuera de su mente rápidamente ¿Y por que? La castaña trabajaba rodeada de comida todo el día, y el estaba segurisimo que encontraría una mejor idea para compartir con su amiga a la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez que su coche ya estaba listo, se encamino al lugar de trabajo de Mimi.

En la cocina del fino restaurante Mimi Tachikawa ya había terminado su turno de día viernes y su primera tarea a partir de ahora era guardar su uniforme en su bolso y volver a su adorada casa, obviamente iba a despedirse de sus colegas y amigos que tenia dentro del lugar.

La castaña en ningún momento se imagino que vería a Taichi al salir de la cocina, ¿cual era la razón? Simple, Tai se la pasaba viajando por su trabajo y Odaiba estaba casi siempre fuera del mapa de trabajo del moreno.

– Hola princesa – la saludó con una grata sonrisa

– ¡Tai! ¿que haces aquí? –

– Pasé a saludarte, vine a ver a mis padres y pensé que seria buena idea pasar a verte, no nos vemos desde el concierto de Ishida – explico Taichi ante la mirada llena de curiosidad que le estaba regalando Mimi

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Mimi escucho el apellido Ishida que recordó su ultimo encuentro con el rubio y automáticamente sus orejas se volvieron color tomate y para Taichi era gracioso verlas gracias a la coleta que la castaña llevaba.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– N-no nada ¿que te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos? hace mucho no nos veíamos – demando la castaña, al tiempo que se colgaba el bolso que contenía su uniforme en su hombro

– Pues vamos, vamos a Starbucks, yo invito el frappuchino que tanto te gusta –

La respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado Taichi no llego de forma verbal, pero si con un fuerte jalón de brazos por parte de Mimi, sacando al moreno del restaurant. El vehículo de Tai no estaba aparcado lejos del lugar donde Mimi trabajaba, así que encontrarlo fue cosa de minutos y mucho mas rápido fue el llegar al local que había sugerido Yagami.

– Bien, mientras esperamos nuestro pedido, podrías comenzar a contarme que te trae realmente por acá – sugirió Mimi tan segura de las intenciones ocultas del moreno, así como estaba segura que su apellido era Tachikawa

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que contar? – se defendió Taichi

– Siempre me invitas a comer para contarme algo, así que cuando estés listo para contarme aquí estaré para escucharte –

– ¡MIMI! ¡TAICHI! – llamaron desde el mostrador para entregar lo que habían ordenado

Taichi se ofreció a ir en busca de las bebidas y los apeiritivos que habían comprado y Mimi bien sabia que había hecho eso con la intención de cambiar de tema, no por nada conocía a Taichi Yagami desde que estaba en primaria y ya iban 17 años.

– Aquí esta tu asquerosa bebida y mi delicioso café – anuncio Taichi mientras ponía sobre la mesa la bandeja con la comida

– ¿Has tenido problemas con Sora? Oh, ¡vamos quita la cara de sorpresa! – lo regaño la castaña, pues ella bien sabia que esa reaccion era finjida

– No tiene que ver con ella – sentencio Tai de forma seca, dejando de lado su alegria innata

– Si claro, mira Tai, soy la mejor amiga de Sora y por eso mismo sé que no hablan desde hace tres semanas, cuando ella te pidió que olvidaras que habían tenido sexo –

– Realmente odio que las mujeres se cuenten todo – murmuro entre dientes el joven

– ¡Oh vamos! No es tan malo, así como Sora me contó que se había acostado contigo, Hikari nos contó que se había acostado con Tk ese mismo día – Mimi no había pensado la ultima frase que dijo, pero luego de percibir el incomodo silencio que se había formado entendió que lo ultimo había estado demás y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Taichi estaba mas que molesto ¿y como no? si el maldito era un celoso de mierda cuando se trataba de Hikari y los chicos que podían pretenderla

– Dime que es broma Tachikawa – gruñó el moreno

– No, no es broma, pero no viniste a hablar conmigo de la vida sexual de tu hermana menor, así que comienza a hablar Yagami – sentencio Tachikawa mientras se ponía cómoda en su asiento para saborear su bebida y ponerle atención a su amigo

– Voy a matar al engendro de Takeru cuando lo vea y con respecto a lo que debo contarte... Estas ultimas semanas me he dado cuenta que quizás o no sé, es solo una idea absurda que se me metió en mente – miró fijamente a los ojos a Mimi y noto que su ensalada de palabras estaban cabreando a la castaña así que prefirió ir al grano de un solo golpe – Cr-creo que me gusta Sora – susurro muy despacio con la intención de que Mimi no escuchara, aunque Taichi sabia que el oído de su amiga podía ser súper-sonico si de chismes se trataba

La ultima frase dicha por Taichi había hecho que Mimi expulsara su Frappuchino de la forma menos femenina del mundo y a eso le sumamos que todo el liquido había ido a parar en el rostro y chaqueta de Tai.

– ¡Tai lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpo Mimi un poco desesperada por haberle escupido en el rostro a su amigo

– No te preocupes, ahora solo dame un buen consejo, de esos que solo tu sabes dar – pidió el moreno que se limpiaba rápidamente el liquido que le había lanzado Mimi

– No sé que decir, osea, no sabría darte un consejo prudente, Tai, Sora no esta en busca de una relación y mucho menos ha dicho que de ti, ella solo quiere olvidar que se acostó contigo – le aclaro Mimi con voz triste, al ver que en el rostro de Taichi se apagaba la alegría

– Es por eso, desde ese día me siento raro cuando hablan de ella y cuando platicaba con ella me sentía feliz, pero no pienses que pueda ser por que somos o eramos mejores amigos, te juro que es distinto, pero de igual forma lo que hicimos me hizo necesitarla mas, estar mas cerca de ella –

– Tai, no puedo aconsejarte nada, lo siento –

– No te preocupes, es solo que me siento raro, es como que con algo tan simple me volví _adicto._

* * *

 ** _No_ tas de la _escritora: Hola!_** _Siento si me demoré:c pero mi gente, tengo que estudiar (aunqueodioestudiarporquemedistraigofacil) y esa es mi única excusa:c_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A poco Tai fue el primero en caer 3:) jejejeej ¿Piensan que el resto va a caer tan rápido como Tai? con lo de resto me refiero a Yamato y Takeru, por que bien sabemos que las chicas no buscan amor luego de esa noche de pasión que puso de cabeza sus relaciones amistosaaaas_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y bueno quiero que me digan ¿Quieren lemon lemonoso? 7u7 (algo me dice que siiiii) jajajaj_

 _Dejen sus bellos comentarios diciendo que les pareció :3, espero que el desarrollo de este capitulo no las haya aburrido, pero esto era justo y necesario, ya verán por que mas adelante_

 _Eso es todo lo que tengo para las notas:C un beso enorme para todas y un abrazo psicológico! NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULOOOO!_


	7. Maldita llamada

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

Estaban aburridos esperando a que el resto de sus amigos hiciera acto de presencia, por su lado Mimi no quería estar otro minuto a solas con Yamato, ella sabía lo que esa mirada significaba, desde esa noche, cada vez que podía la observaba con deseo.

Por su lado el rubio parecía estar en su mundo, con el único detalle que lo hacía volver al mundo real era que tenía a Mimi Tachikawa a escasos metros de sí mismo.

– Me voy a casa – hablo la castaña y sin esperar respuesta emprendió camino hacia la puerta

– ¿Te incomoda mi presencia princesa? – la pregunta de Yamato iba con la única intención de molestar a Mimi, cosa que había logrado pero ella no le demostraría que había dado en el clavo

– ¿Por qué deberías incomodarme? – contraataco ella

– Porque te deseo y eso te intimida –

De un rápido movimiento Ishida ya se encontraba al lado de su acompañante y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella para incomodarla.

Mimi por su lado comenzó a retroceder, pero su cuerpo dejo de obedecer a su mente cuando Yamato se encontraba medio metro de distancia, ella lo miro a los ojos, a sabiendas de que se encontraría con un sus azulados ojos llenos de deseo. Estaba a la espera de que el rubio hiciera algún movimiento que la alertara, pero ella no supo cuándo y cuánto tiempo tardo en llegar hasta donde estaba de pie.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta, Yamato ya la estaba sosteniendo por las muñecas con una mano y las alzaba por encima de la cabeza de la castaña con la intención de tomar el control de la situación y para el propio colmo de la castaña, Ishida la aprisiono con sus caderas, logrando hacerla soltar uno que otro suspiro. Con la mano que tenía libre, el rubio tomó el fino cabello de su presa, tiró hacia abajo para levantar su rostro y pega sus labios contra los de ella. Mimi gimió como respuesta, lo que permitió que Ishida aprovechara la ocasión para comenzar a explorar con su lengua y recorrer la boca de ella como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara. Nunca la habian besado así. Con tanta necesidad. La lengua de Mimi acarició tímidamente la del rubio y se unió a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Le soltó el cabello y su mano libre la tomó por la mandíbula para que no moviera la cara. Estaba indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándola. Sintiendo la erección creciente de su atacante contra su vientre.

– Dios mío… – susurro la castaña contra los labios de Yamato

– Quiero hacerte mía –

– Hazlo – fue la rápida respuesta de la castaña

Ante la afirmación de Mimi, Yamato no se hizo esperar y rápidamente se deshizo de la blusa que la chica traía, dejándola solo en sujetador. De forma independiente Mimi enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio siendo capaz de sentir cuan deseoso se encontraba por ella, cosa que la hizo sonreír de manera altanera.

– ¿Qué quieres que te haga Tachikawa? Pídemelo y lo hare – susurró Yamato para luego entretenerse con los senos de su victima

– Bésame, en cada lugar que se atraviese por tus ojos –

Aquella petición no fue demasiado difícil de cumplir, aunque en cosas de segundos ambos se posicionaron en piso. Yamato comenzó su camino de besos en forma descendente, desde los rosados e hinchados labios de Mimi hacia su cuello donde dejo uno que otro mordisco suave, mientras su manos jugaban de manera fogosa con uno de los pechos expuestos de Mimi, su boca se apodero del que había quedado sin atención, logrando encender más a Mimi si es que eso era posible a esas alturas.

El recorrido por el cuerpo de la castaña siguió sin interrupción, es que luego de un par de besos en el vientre su vista y mente se posaron en el botón del short que Mimi traía puesto. En una maniobra rápida y que prácticamente hicieron pensar a Mimi que el rubio tenia demasiada experiencia encima, Yamato retiro la prenda, de paso llevándose consigo la ropa interior de encaje que Tachikawa llevaba ese día.

Mimi por su parte se aburrió de ser la única que no traía ropa y de manera rápida invirtió los papeles, quedándose ella sobre el rubio. Lo beso con toda la necesidad que había dentro de su ser en esos momentos, soltando varios gemidos durante el proceso, le quitó la camiseta y sin pedir autorización lo despojo de los jeans, dejándolo únicamente en boxers.

– Te quiero dentro de mí – le susurro de manera sensual en el oído, logrando aumentar la lujuria en los ojos del rubio

– Sus deseos son ordenes princesa – se burló y volvió a poner a Mimi bajo su cuerpo, de paso retiro la última prenda que ocultaba esa parte prominente que había en estos momentos sobre su cuerpo

– Te estas tardando Ishida –

Yamato no respondió ante la última provocación y en un movimiento brusco separo las piernas de Mimi y se acomodó entre ellas, dejando sus sexos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Con lentitud comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, logrando ingresar de a poco en la castaña, logrando sacarle quejidos y suspiros de camino.

De momento el sonido de un teléfono lleno el lugar, aunque según Mimi, Yamato no quería reaccionar con el molesto ruido.

...

Abrió los ojos con susto, sintiendo calor por cada parte de su cuerpo y tardo en darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, aparte de eso, el sonido de su móvil la devolvió a la realidad, tomándolo de su mesa de noche donde este se encontraba cargando.

– ¿Hola? – atendió el dispositivo sin ver quien quería comunicarse con ella a las… ¿eran las 4 de la mañana?

– Hola mi amor – se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea la voz alegre de una mujer

– ¿Mamá? – respondió intentando ocultar lo acelerada que se encontraba luego de haber despertado de tremendo sueño

– ¿Quien mas bebé? algo me dice que te he despertado – rió Satoe Tachikawa a través del auricular

– No te preocupes, ¿Ha sucedido algo? –

– Solo llamaba para avisarte que Michael va de camino a Japón hija –

– Ah – fue lo único que Mimi respondió, por que realmente poco le interesaba que su ex novio fuera de paseo a su pais

– ¿No te emociona ni un poquito? –

– No – respondió de manera autómata – Hace años deje claro que lo que Michael hiciera no me importaba a estas alturas de mi vida.

– A veces siento que con los años pierdes tu alegría hija – declaro Satoe con tristeza

– Mamá, estoy muerta de sueño ¿Qué esperabas? – se defendió la castaña, que internamente deseaba que su madre colgara y poder retomar el extraño pero lujurioso sueño que tenia antes de despertar por la llamada

– Entonces espero que cuando Michael llegue a tu casa lo recibas con los brazos abiertos, te quiero mi amor, dentro de poco iremos de visita, papá te envía saludos y a los chicos igual – hablo rápidamente la señora Tachikawa y al terminar de hablar también finalizó la llamada, sin esperar a que su única hija se despidiera de ella

– Genial –gruño Mimi, lanzando lejos su móvil y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla para seguir durmiendo

* * *

Estaba frustrada, luego de la llamada de su madre en la madrugada no había logrado pegar un ojo hasta casi las seis de la mañana, sumando el hecho de que su ex novio se iba a presentar en su casa a cualquier hora del día y el bendito sueño que estaba teniendo antes de que la llamada la interrumpiera.

Y ahora se encontraba en casa de Sora, en Tokio ¿por que se encontraba ahí? la respuesta era sencilla, quería evitar su encuentro con Michael lo mas que pudiera.

– ... tendrá su brazo enyesado por dos meses – hablo Sora a sabiendas de que Mimi no la estaba escuchando

– ¿De quien estamos hablando? –

– Sabia que no me estabas escuchando – regañó la pelirroja

– Estaba pensando... –

– ¿En Michael? –

– Sí... y en el sueño que tuve, en que Tai le fracturo un brazo a TK por que se acostó con Hikari, que Kari no se separa de el y que Nikko se ha estado quedando con Kou en su apartamento y que Yamato aun no se entera, aunque creo que cuando lo sepa Kou quedara igual o peor que Takeru luego de la golpiza que le dio Taichi – respondió Mimi, logrando sorprender a Sora, ya que la pelirroja pensaba que su amiga no la había escuchado mientras hablaba

– ¿Te frustra no haber terminado tu sueño? –

– No, osea si – Mimi pareció dudar sus respuestas, pero luego de una leve meditación logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas – ¿Por que mi madre no pudo llamar unos segundos mas tarde?

– ¿No has pensado que así se sintió Yamato cuando lo dejaste en su vestidor? –

– ¿Por que en vez de conversar conmigo me haces pregunta tras pregunta? –

– Solo quiero saber pasa por tu cabecita Mimi – se defendió Takenouchi

– Por si querías saber si se siente mal quedar a cuestas, si Sora, es realmente horrible – se sincero la castaña – Fui una escoria con Yamato

Sora soltó una carcajada por lo ultimo que había dicho su amiga, realmente Mimi era muy inocente cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de las personas.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso Takenouchi? –

– Tú –respondió con simpleza, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por parte de Mimi – Osea tu no, tu inocencia si. Yamato podrá ser uno de mis mejores amigos pero el no pensaría que fue una escoria contigo, obvio si la situación entre ustedes hubiera sido a la inversa – se explicó la pelirroja

Mimi analizó las palabras de su amiga con cautela y si bien no conocía demasiado bien a Yamato algo en su interior quería saber como terminaba el sueño que habia tenido con el rubio, aunque su mente automáticamente le recordó el pacto que habían hecho luego de pasar la noche con los chicos, por separado obviamente. No podía bajar la guardia y menos con un espécimen como Yamato Ishida.

Tenia que buscar la forma de equilibrar las cosas con respecto a ese bendito sueño y estaba segura que lo haría, eso lo juraba como que se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:** Hola! adivinen quien tuvo un atacazo artistico? es facil, yo! xd Hoy en la tarde estaba estudiando y creo que me concentré tanto en la materia que cuando tome un receso se me vino esta ideaza a la mente y aquí esta, espero que les guste, por favor díganme que les pareció, para así saber si tengo que ponerle más ñeque a la cosa:c_

 _Un abrazo enorme para todas y gracias por sus comentarios bonitos en cada capitulo! besoooos! nos leemos en unos días!_

 ** _Agradecimiento:_** _Le agradezco de todo corazaun a **LadySweetFreesia** por haberme dado una excelente idea que plasme en el capitulo :3 puede que tenga ayuda de su brillante imaginación en varios cap. más. Pasen por su Fic _**An Unexpected Paternity** que esta muy buenoooo! y eso:3


	8. Canciones

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

− ¡No puedo creer que dejemos de venir a ver cómo van tus estudios por un par de fin de semanas y te encontramos con un brazo roto, me parece inaceptable Takeru! − regaño Hiroaki Ishida mientras era observado por su ex esposa, Natsuko, desde el otro lado de la sala

Los tres retoños del ex matrimonio Ishida-Takaishi se encontraban en el sillón de tres cuerpos que poseía el departamento de Nikko y Yamato. Desde que sus padres habían llegado hace una hora solo habían recibido regaños por parte de ellos, primero Nikko, a quien Natsuko regaño por estar pasando demasiado tiempo con su novio y dejar un poco de lado los estudios, en los cuales a la chica le iban realmente bien gracias a la ayuda de Koushiro, luego la siguió Yamato, a quien le recriminaron que gracias a su última tanda de conciertos en Japón con suerte habían recibido una llamada del hace un mes y medio, pero luego de eso ni pista de Yamato Ishida y por último, pero no menos importante estaba Takeru, a quien aún seguían regañando por encontrarlo con un brazo vendado, totalmente inmovilizado.

− Si supieras la razón de por qué tiene el brazo así, te reirías en vez de regañarle papá − rió con sorna Nikko desde su sitio

− ¿Cuál es esa razón Nikko? − gruño con rapidez Natsuko que desvió su vista de Takeru hacia su única hija

− Hikari − hablaron al mismo tiempo Yamato y Nikko, logrando dejar sorprendidos a sus padres

Takeru por su lado solo bufó ante la respuesta que habían dado sus hermanos, un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio menor, quien rehuía de la vista de sus progenitores.

− ¿De quién la defendiste ahora? −

− Creo que la pregunta quedaría mejor así papá, ¿De quién te defendiste ahora? −

− ¿Por qué Nikko está intentando hacernos saber tus cosas TK? − preguntó Natsuko, con la intensión de defender al menor de sus hijos varones

− ... −

− Taichi lo golpeo por acostarse con Hikari y yo no lo defendí porque haría lo mismo si sé que Koushiro se acuesta con Nikko − respondió Yamato por Takeru, con voz demasiado pausada en opinión de sus hermanos, consiguiendo la total atención de sus padres

De manera rápida el rostro de la menor en la habitación se volvió completamente rojo, obviando la respuesta ante la frase de Yamato, pero logró pasar desapercibida ante los mayores.

− A diferencia de ustedes, par de estúpidos, su hermana tiene una pareja estable desde hace un año, no como ustedes que van de flor en flor como si fueran una abeja −habló con sarcasmo Hiroaki, dando a entender que sus dos varones iban de mujer en mujer, cosa que no era mentira y eso todos lo sabían, hasta la madre de los muchachos

− Ya déjalos Hiroaki, son hombres, no son ni los primero ni los últimos en comportarse así −

− Gracias mamá − hablaron los dos varones, como si de un par de niños se tratara

− Lo siguiente lo diré una sola vez, en especial a ustedes dos caballeros − con su fino dedo índice Natsuko índico a Takeru y Yamato, dando a entender que el consejo iba principalmente para ellos − ¡Si uno de ustedes dos me hace abuela por uno de sus famosos encontrones, den por seguro que ese será su último hijo! − sentencio la Sra. Takaishi con rabia en su voz

Ambos varones se observaron con miedo plasmado en el rostro, mientras que Nikko reía por lo bajo ante el regaño de su madre, mientras desde la cocina del apartamento Hiroaki pudo observar el rostro de burla de su hija menor, así que cumpliendo en su rol de padre, prefirió que la torta se cortara en partes iguales para los tres y en cosa de segundos se asomó a la puerta que unía las dos habitaciones con la clara intención de poner los puntos sobre la i para Nikko, como lo había hecho Natsuko con sus hermanos.

− Lo mismo va para ti Nikko, si me llego a convertir en abuelo por parte tuya antes de que cumplas 25 ten por seguro que criaras sola a ese niño −

Ahora los rostro de los tres rubios estaban rojos a su máxima capacidad, mientras ambos adultos sonreían satisfechos luego de las advertencias que habían dado a conocer, sintiendo que por el momento su rol de padres a esta altura de su vida iba de buena manera independiente de lo que paso entre ellos años atrás.

* * *

El ambiente era totalmente incomodo dentro de la casa de Mimi, desde hace cinco días que su ex novio se había instalado ahí como si fuera su casa, logrando descomponer psicológicamente a la castaña con sus acciones.

Michael Washington había arribado a Odaiba hace unos días mientras Mimi compartía una grata tarde con Sora en Tokio y para la mala suerte de la castaña a mitad de la tarde tuvo que volver a su casa debido a que cierto individuo la esperaba para alojarse como huésped ya que Satoe lo había invitado, y su madre ni siquiera vivir ahí.

− ¿Que sucede Meems? ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? − pregunto el rubio, que llevaba casi diez minutos observando el rostro enojado de su ex novia

− Sí, me molesta. Ya sabes dónde está todo, voy a salir − respondió una tajante Mimi, que tomaba su abrigo y bolso de mano para disponerse a desaparecer de cualquier lugar donde Michael apareciera en su campo visual

− Te esperare con la cena lista, no tardes − se mofó el con diversión en su voz, que solo logro irritar más a Mimi

La castaña no respondió a la provocación de su indeseado inquilino y rápidamente abandono su morada, para adentrarse a su auto. No sabía a donde iría, pero una cosa estaba clara esa noche no volvería a Odaiba, así que Tokio era su mejor opción, el porqué de eso era simple, todos sus amigos vivían allá y algo podría idearse en su cabeza para olvidar que compartiría su casa con su ex-novio por dos semanas, tiempo del cual solo quedaban 9 días para que la tortura terminara.

* * *

− Sigo descontenta por el ataque de ira que tuviste con TK −

Taichi bufo ante esa simple frase y es que realmente nunca espero que Sora se enojaría con el más tiempo del que se había molestado Hikari, quien era la mejor amiga del niñato al que le había roto el brazo hace poco más de una semana.

− ¿Por qué te molestas tanto Sora? Era mi deber hacerle ver a Takeru que no puede jugar al chico _"asalta camas"_ con mi hermana − se excusó el moreno y al parecer su respuesta no tuvo una buena acogida por parte de Takenouchi

− Es por estos comportamientos que no quiero considerar la idea de salir contigo −

Aquella respuesta logro descolocar a Taichi, llevaba poco menos de una semana cortejando a Sora, quien se negaba a todas las cosas que el moreno le decía.

− ¿Y si dejo de ser un impulsivo de mierda? − pregunto el moreno en un susurro apenas audible

− Tai, ten por seguro que te quiero sin importar cuan impulsivo seas, pero eres mi mejor amigo y sé cuan inmaduro eres, sobretodo en el tema que concierne a mi género y estoy segura que solo estas confundido con respecto a mí, solo porque yo me he negado −

− ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? −

− Que te conozco como me conozco a mí misma, de eso estoy completamente segura − Sora finalizó la conversación con esa simple frase, logrando hacer que el cerebro de Taichi comenzara a maquinar a mil por hora, logrando hacer que el moreno ignorara el momento en el que Sora se separó de su lado y lo dejo solo con sus pensamientos

Él sabía que si había alguien que lo conociera mejor que a si mismo esa era la Pelirroja, estaba cien por ciento seguro que sabía cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, así que en ese mismo instante la idea paso por su mente y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Le iba a demostrar a Sora que había cambiado y para bien, dejaría su estúpido temperamento de lado y haría que ella viera que su cambio había sido para mejor.

* * *

Mimi ya se encontraba en la carretera de camino a Tokio, con Hikari en el altavoz, planeando que hacer cuando la castaña mayor llegara a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos.

− Había acordado ir a casa de Nikko, a ayudar a Takeru con su escrito de español, no sé si Yamato estará en casa – Hikari dijo lo último con desconfianza en su voz, pues sabía que Mimi quería evitar a Yamato a toda costa

− ¿Te molesta si voy contigo? En estos momentos me da igual encontrarme con Yamato, tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que preocuparme por un amigo que tiene tensión sexual no resuelta conmigo –

Ante la última frase que había usado Mimi, ambas chicas explotaron en una sonora carcajada que duro varios minutos.

− No puedo creer que describieras así a Yamato –

− Es la verdad Hikari, ¿A poco Takeru no tiene tensión sexual contigo? ¡Chica, te pidió que fueran amigos con derecho! – exclamo Mimi con algarabía – Alto

− ¿Qué sucede? –

− ¿Por qué te reunirás con TK en casa de Yamato? Se supone que Takeru tiene su propio departamento –

− Tensión sexual no resuelta que no quiero desatar – comento la menor con inocencia, logrando sacarle otra sonora carcajada a Mimi

* * *

En casa, Nikko aun atendía a sus padres, mientras sus hermanos se escaparon a hacer sus "obligaciones" por lo que ella como la ama y dueña (la única mujer que vivía ahí) del departamento debía comportarse como una buena anfitriona y sobre todo si se trataba de sus padres.

− Lo siento si somos estrictos hija, pero así funciona nuestra labor como padres − se disculpó Natsuko con la rubia menor, que estaba sentada en frente suyo, con unas galletas a medio comer

− No te preocupes Mamá −

− ¿Cómo van las cosas con Koushiro, cariño? −

− Bien, aunque estamos tan preocupados por nuestros estudios que no nos vemos desde hace una semana − respondió Nikko, que se sentía incomoda al hablar de su relación en frente de su padre

− Ya tendrán tiempo para ustedes, hija −la llamó Hiroaki con ternura en su rostro, la cual solo afloraba cuando estaba a solas con su hija − Con respecto a lo que dije hace un rato, solo bromeaba, me da igual a la edad que me hagas abuelo, ya eres casi una adulta y estoy muy seguro que eres más madura que tus hermanos juntos o separados... y conociéndote sé que tu prioridad en estos momentos son tus estudios...

− Ya dilo Hiroaki, no es necesaria tanta palabra − lo interrumpió Natsuko con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver como su ex-esposo se iba por las ramas al intentar expresar sus sentimientos

− Ya mujer − gruño el hombre ante la interrupción − Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Nikko, de la mujer que eres hoy en día −

La pequeña rubia estaba sonrojada ante las palabras que Hiroaki le había dedicado y aunque no sabía cómo responder a ese alago su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, para abrazar a sus dos progenitores al mismo tiempo, aunque la muestra de afecto duro solo unos segundos se sintió como una niña nuevamente y le encantaba esa sensación.

− ¡Yo voy! ¡Ha de ser Hikari! − gritó Takeru al mismo tiempo que aparecía nuevamente en la sala del departamento, ya que el timbre había comenzado a sonar hace unos segundos

− A ese chico le quedo gustando que Taichi le machacara los huesos − habló con desgana Hiroaki Ishida mientras se tomaba el tabique de la nariz en forma de meditar el actuar del menor de sus varones, aunque a su mente llego una conversación de hace muchos años con un entonces pequeño Takeru

 ** _Flash back_**

 _− Cuando yo crezca papá, me casare con Hikari − sentencio el pequeño rubio de no más de 8 años_

 _− Sabes que Taichi te golpeara, ¿verdad hijo? − rió con ternura Hiroaki_

 _− Ella vale todos los golpes que Tai pueda darme − finalizo el menor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

 ** _Fin flash back_**

− Pasen −

Luego de la sugerencia que había dado Takeru, todos salieron de la cocina y se encontraron con dos castañas que sonreían ante la presencia de los padres de sus amigos.

− Hola Mamá Natsuko, Sr. Ishida − saludo Hikari a los adultos con una delicada reverencia

− Hikari − dijeron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo, con un poco de sequía en su voz, que no pasó desapercibida por la Yagami y rápidamente miro a Takeru de forma interrogante

− Buenas tardes Sr. Ishida y Sra. Takaishi − se apresuró a hablar Mimi y así eliminar la tensa atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse

La atención rápidamente fue dirigida a Mimi, ya que desde que todos tenían memoria Natsuko Takaishi había deseado que la ojimiel saliera con hijo mayor, cuando Natsuko conoció a Mimi a los tiernos siete años de la joven, la veía como la candidata perfecta para Yamato y todo eso gracias a la alegría y vitalidad que la muchacha descordaba con su personalidad. La madre de Yamato creía que Mimi era la candidata perfecta para sacar a su primogénito de esa personalidad fría y altanera que lo caracterizaba desde niño.

− Hikari ha venido a ayudarme a estudiar español, así que iremos al estudio de Yama − hablo Tk sacando a todos del silencio incomodo

− No me molesta estar en la sala − se apresuró a decir Hikari, porque nadie le iba a negar que la causa de que los padres de sus mejores amigos la miraran así, era única y exclusivamente por la razón de que Takeru tuviera un brazo fracturado, ósea ella y su estúpido hermano sobre protector

− Mimi – llamo Nikko a la castaña − ¿Quieres ir al estudio? Yamato está practicando ahora – sugirió ella, como si fuera lo más común del mundo que Mimi Tachikawa estuviera a solas en una habitación con Yamato Ishida

En esos momentos la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Natsuko fue demasiado grande para el gusto de su hijo menor, Takeru sabía lo que estaba pensando su madre y sin mentir le asustaba la idea que podía estarse formando en la cabeza de Natsuko Takaishi alias "Mamá loca que le busca parejas a sus hijos" porque para ser sinceros fue gracias su progenitora que su hermana Nikko hoy estuviera de novia con Koushiro y algo en su subconsciente le decía que si no le resultaba ahora con Yamato el siguiente seria él.

− ¡Hiroaki! – Chillo Natsuko con un poco de ansiedad – Ya es tarde, debemos volver a Odaiba, tengo que terminar unos documentos –

− Por mí no hay problemas – respondió el hombre con desdén

− Ha sido un gusto verlos chicos, Hikari hija, espero que te hayas cuidado, porque ya advertí a TK de lo que sucedería si me hacían abuela pronto…

− ¡Mamá! – gruño Takeru, haciendo reír a Mimi y a Nikko con su reacción, el rubio se había vuelto del mismo color de un tomate maduro

− No te preocupes Mamá Nat, no volverá a pasar – respondió Hikari con sutileza, logrando hacer que Takeru se enfocara en ella con cara de interrogación

Mimi no cabía dentro de sí, sabía que haber acompañado a Hikari iba a tener su lado positivo, pero no pensó que a tal extremo, estaba disfrutando de un drama familiar y ¿¡qué mejor que en primera fila y gratis!?

− Ha sido un gusto verlos – se despidió Mimi con una cortes reverencia y ambos adultos se la devolvieron con la misma gracia

− Los acompañare al estacionamiento, Takeru, atiende a las chicas en lo que yo vuelvo −

Nikko salió del apartamento y Takeru rápidamente se encamino a la cocina con la intención de atender a sus amigas con unos aperitivos, olvidando por completo la inmovilidad de su mano dominante.

− Deja eso ahí, nosotras lo haremos − rió Mimi al ver como su amigo intentaba maniobrar con una sola mano

− Gracias − sonrió el en respuesta a sus amigas y se ubicó en uno de los asientos para observar como recorrían la cocina de sus hermanos

En cosa de minutos las dos chicas ya habían preparado unos aperitivos simples y habían servido refresco para cada uno.

− ¿Se verá raro si le llevo unos bocadillos a Yamato? − preguntó Mimi como que no quiere la cosa

− Para nada − respondió Takeru con una sonrisa ante la iniciativa de la castaña

− Llévale lo que queda, Takeru debe comenzar con su ensayo cuantos antes − recordó Hikari

− Esta bien −

Luego de la última respuesta de Mimi, tanto Hikari como Takeru salieron de la cocina y se instalaron en la sala, no sin que antes el rubio fuera por sus libros y útiles que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su tarea.

Antes de que la muchacha se adentrada en el estudio de grabación que tenía Yamato en su casa, se preocupó de servir un poco de agua de áloe vera y poner los bocadillos en una bandeja, solo esperaba a que Yamato no le hiciera el desaire por haber tenido esa atención con él o que por lo menos no pensara que tenía una intención oculta.

* * *

Ya dentro del estudio podía escuchar como el rubio se concentraba en su bajo y aun no caía en cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Mimi dejo reposar la bandeja en una de las repisas que había tras la consola de sonido y se concentró en la voz de Yamato cuando este comenzó a cantar.

 _Don't say good bye kimi janakya dame nanda yo_

No logró entender lo que las siguientes línea decían, ya que su vista se enfocó en las hojas que estaban regadas en la parte superior de la consola, pudo divisar en las esquinas del papel varias iniciales, hasta que encontró escrito _M.T_ que tenía por título _go my way_ y luego unas que tenían _T.T, T.Y y H.Y_ en sus esquinas.

 _Bokura ga kawashita yakusoku wa itsumo koko ni_

Logró escuchar el último verso al momento que fijaba su vista en Yamato y este se la devolvía con más curiosidad.

− ¿Qué haces aquí Mimi? − preguntó el rubio con voz seca, procedió a dejar su bajo en su pedestal para salir de la cabina

− Te traje unos bocadillos − respondió Mimi de forma obvia y para cuando Yamato se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella dio rienda suelta a su traviesa lengua − ¿Que son estas hojas?

− Son canciones, las escribo cuando tengo tiempo libre y gracias a ellas soy famoso − hablo con amargura Ishida, al parecer que Mimi ingresara a su espacio privado le había incomodado

− ¿Porque tienen iniciales en las esquinas? −

− Hay una canción por cada uno de mis amigos − respondió Yamato y se dispuso a beber el agua que la castaña le había llevado − incluso tú tienes una

El rostro de sorpresa que Mimi puso luego de la confesión de Yamato fue realmente épico y por su lado Yamato estaba seguro que nunca lo iba a olvidar, porque estaba seguro que ella creía que no la consideraba su amiga y si de algo él estaba claro, era que Mimi ya era más que su amiga, no por nada habían compartido cama como si de unos amantes de época medieval se tratara.

− ¿Quieres escucharla? −

− Quiero leer la letra primero − se jacto la castaña, procediendo a leer la hoja que tenía por título _"Go my way"_

Durante el tiempo que Mimi Tachikawa observaba el trozo de papel, Yamato comenzó a trabajar en la consola de sonido, logrando poner la pista donde tocaban dicha canción con el resto de la banda, aunque le quito el sonido de la guitarra al audio, ya que en esa ocasión él se encargaría de la guitarra ¿y qué mejor que en vivo?

− Quiero cantarla − pido ella con brillo en sus ojos

− ¿Estas segura? No sabes cómo va el ritmo ¿Si quieres puedo poner el audio? Digo para que te guíes −

− De acuerdo −

Ishida puso el audio con todos los instrumentos que el instrumental tenia y para su sorpresa Mimi sonreía como si fuese una niña pequeña, a la que su padre le daba el regalo que ella siempre pidió y en su subconsciente guardo esa imagen tan tierna que ella le brindaba y esperaba que nada en el mundo lo hiciera olvidar esos minutos que estaba compartiendo con Mimi a solas y sin estar rodeados de tensión.

− Quiero cantarla − pidió nuevamente al momento que la melodía instrumental había terminado, mientras Yamato no se había percatado de ese detalle por estar pensando en ella

− Entonces ven conmigo princesa − acoto el, para tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la cabina de grabación

La situó en frente del micrófono que le correspondía a él y tuvo que ajustar la altura de este, ya que Mimi era mucho más pequeña que él, con suerte la castaña le llegaba por los hombros y eso gracias a que siempre usaba tacones. Ella se dejó hacer en las manos de su "amigo" y espero a que él se ubicara a unos pasos de ella con su guitarra ya terciada.

− Solo cantaras la introducción ¿De acuerdo? −

− ¡Como usted ordene capitán! − grito Mimi, haciendo el amague de un saludo militar que le robo una risa boba a Yamato

− Comienzas luego de que suene la batería −

Eso fue lo último que el rubio dijo, para comenzar a tocar su guitarra con demasiada experiencia, haciendo sonreír a Mimi, luego de que un recuerdo involuntario se pasara por su mente haciéndola sonrojar y logrando hacerla escuchar cuando la batería hacia su entrada en la pista.

 _If you can dream it, you can do it._

 _Go my way! Nani ga attemo tsuranuku kono omoi_

 _Ichido kiri shikanai jinsei Jan Lets enjoy!_

 _Tell me why? Tell me why... Nee_

 _Doushitara ii no? Mou_

 _Wakaranakute nagedashitai_

Yamato dejo de tocar su guitarra y observo embelesado la sonrisa de Mimi le regalaba, le devolvió el gesto con ternura y deposito su instrumento en el lugar que tenía designado para el con anterioridad.

− ¡Me ha encantado Yama! − celebro Mimi y de forma impulsiva envolvió al rubio en un cálido abrazo

− Prácticamente eres tu hecha canción − explico el separándose sonrojado de Mimi

− ¿A quién retrataste en la canción que tocabas antes de que yo entrara? − quiso saber la muchacha al recordar la pasión que el rubio le regalaba a la melodía que había estado entonando unos minutos antes de su llegada

− Aun no lo sé, puede que la persona que describo en _Boku ni totte_ ni siquiera exista − expreso con nostalgia y rápidamente su expresión cambio por una de dulzura por ver a Mimi con cara de pena − aunque no descarto la idea de que este en algún lado, como vez, no odio tanto al amor − el mismo rió con el tonto juego de palabras que había empleado y de paso hizo que la castaña volviera a sonreír

− Me agrada cuando podemos hablar como amigos "normales" – simulo las comillas con sus manos, pero aun así el rubio no pareció entender su indirecta

− ¿Normales? −

− Sin tensión entre nosotros −se explicó ella con una sonrisa leve

− Te refieres a... ¿Tensión sexual? − insinuó Yamato con voz ronca

− Acabas de arruinarlo. − finalizo Mimi de forma cortante, para encaminarse a la salida de la cabina

El rubio soltó una carcajada al verla huir con tanta rapidez y en cosa de segundos le siguió los pasos, para encontrarla enviando mensajes de texto con su móvil con cara de preocupación.

− ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con demasiada curiosidad para su gusto

No obtuvo una respuesta verbal por parte de Mimi, pero sí consiguió que ella le mostrara la reciente conversación que había tenido por mensaje.

− ¿Enserio? Debemos decirle a los chicos – se limitó a decir Yamato, para proceder a ordenar el área que había utilizado, podía ser una emergencia, pero a pesar de todo el tenia costumbres y no la iba a abandonar

* * *

Llevaban casi media hora trabajando en el ensayo de Takeru y se habían dividido el trabajo de la siguiente forma, Hikari escribiría, ya que el trabajo era a mano, mientras Takeru investigaría y le dictaría a su amiga. Por el momento todo iba bien, hasta que Nikko los dejo solos con la intención de irse a dormir sin que nadie la molestara y con eso se refería a sus dos hermanos.

Hikari sabía que Takeru iba tras de ella, pero había sido clara con sus respuestas en cuanto a las propuestas que este le había hecho y confiaba en que ya había dejado de lados las tontas ocurrencias, solo esperaba que no volvieran a su rubio amigo en el momento menos pensado y ese momento para ella era justo ahora.

− Creo que deberías descansar Kari, has escrito mucho y créeme cuando digo que no sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mí − se expresó el pequeño rubio, sin segundas intenciones en sus palabras

− Es lo menos que puedo hacer, recuerda que por mi culpa estas así −

− No me arrepiento del por qué recibí la paliza, recibiría otra si fuera necesario − susurro Takeru con voz ronca, aprovechando que Hikari quedo perpleja con sus palabras se acercó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, ubicándose a escasos diez centímetros de sus labios

− Tk... −

Takeru se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con delicadeza. Hikari jadeó, perpleja, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, se sintió rara por estar besando a consciencia a su mejor amigo y un extraño hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Takeru acariciaron los de la castaña, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella, la muchacha se sentía tan apenada por haberse dejado llevar que rápidamente aparto la vista del rubio.

− Parece que te gusta que Taichi golpee a mi hermano − habló Yamato en dirección a Hikari desde la puerta de su estudio con Mimi a su lado

− Yo… Yo… − Tartamudeo la menor de los Yagami con vergüenza, pues no sabía en qué momento habían aparecido ellos

− Yo la besé hermano, si hay un masoquista aquí soy yo − la defendió Takeru

−Taichi no se enterará de esto ¿Verdad Mimi? −

− No diré nada esta vez Hikari-chan − bufó Tachikawa al entender la indirecta directa de Kari

− Ahora eso no es lo que importa − gruño Yamato, al haber recordado el por qué el y Mimi habían abandonado la comodidad de su estudio − Miyako dio a luz hace menos de diez minutos en el hospital central de Tokio

− ¡ESO! ¡Ken me ha texteado!, ¡VAMOS PAR DE TÓRTOLOS! − grito Mimi, indicándoles que su nueva parada era el hospital

− Hay que avisar a Nikko − agrego Hikari con rapidez

− Esta dormida, luego le cuentas, vamos − rugió Tk y la cogió de la mano para guiarla fuera del departamento siendo seguidos por Mimi y Yamato

* * *

 **Hola! :s Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin act. perdón, el trabajo y los estudios me robaron la imaginación, pero hoy volvió y les quiso regalar este capitulo:3 (Que es el doble de largo que uno normalxd)**

 **Espero que les guste y me dejen sus bellos comentarios, enserio me encanta leer lo que piensan del fic, así queee ¿Me harían feliz con eso?**

 **Un beso enorme y ojala hayan disfrutado de su lectura:33 NOS LEEMOS! 3**


	9. Malas jugadas - Parte 1

**_ADICTO_**

* * *

Llevaban más de veinte minutos en la carretera y Yamato aún no entendía por qué había querido ir de chaperón al paseo que tendrían ese fin de semana Nikko y Koushiro. " _Eres un hermano celoso, por eso viniste con ellos."_ Su conciencia le hablaba como si fuera una invitada bienvenida, recordándole que podía llegar a ser peor que Taichi con sus celos fraternales.

− ¿Hermano? − hablo la rubia que iba de copiloto en el auto

− ¿Qué quieres? − respondió Yamato con un gruñido

− Si sigues así no te hablare en todo el fin de semana, tundra −

Koushiro que iba de piloto miró a su cuñado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio, pidió disculpas de forma no verbal, a lo que Yamato le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no era tan importante.

− ¡Será un excelente fin de semana! − celebró Nikko, logrando sacarle una mueca de asco a su hermano y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Koushiro que demostraba amor con tan solo verle la cara

− Voy a vomitar −

− ¡Deja de ser un amargado! −regañó la menor con enojo, asomándose por el asiento del copiloto y logrando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del mayor de los Ishida

Con una risa silenciosa Yamato ignoro las palabras de su hermana y se dejó llevar por la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, en lo que parecía ser una conversación con Taichi.

 ** _#Yagami Taichi_** _: ¿Que se siente ir de niñera de tu hermana pequeña?_

 ** _#Ishida Yamato:_** _No estoy de niñera, idiota._

 ** _#Yagami Taichi:_** _Eso explica porque eres el único que sobra en el auto **emoji riendo**_

 ** _#Ishida Yamato:_** _Imbécil._

 ** _#Yagami Taichi:_** _Debo ir a trabajar tundra, hablamos cuando salga..._

 ** _#Ishida Yamato:_** _ahógate con tus papeles._

El auto iba descendiendo la velocidad, dando a entender que estaban próximos a su destino.

* * *

En la estancia del hotel que se hospedarían se podía respirar tranquilidad y eso para Yamato era como renacer de a poco.

Había tenido un par de conciertos esa semana y en esos momentos el haberse ido a las termas de niñera no le sonaba nada mal.

La joven pareja por su lado estaba en la recepción, seguramente hablando sobre las habitaciones que se repartirían, para habitar ese fin de semana.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un poco de alboroto, seguramente de donde se encontraban los elevadores o las escaleras, desde el ángulo donde estaba el rubio no se lograba observar bien que sucedía, hasta que unos claros gritos lo hicieron ponerse alerta.

− ¡Nikk...! −

− ¡YAMATO YA ESTA AQUÍ! − se escuchó dentro de unas puertas que aún no dejaban ver al dueño o dueña de los gritos

En una acción rápida Yamato Ishida se colocó sobre su cabeza el gorro de su sudadera, intentando ocultar todo su cabello de camino.

Fue cosa de minutos en los que el rubio espero a que apareciera alguna fanática loca y lo acosara hasta que la seguridad del lugar la arrestara, pero no estaba preparado para ver una cabellera rubia que era seguida de otra cabellera castaña.

– ¡SORPRESAAA! – grito Nikko a las espaldas de Yamato, quien no reaccionaba luego de haber visto a su hermano menor y a su mejor amigo

– Si esa será tu cara por vernos a nosotros no quiero imaginar que cara pondrás cuando lleguen Hikari y las chicas – Takeru ahogo una risa luego de haberse burlado de su hermano y procedió a acercarse a su pelirrojo cuñado que aún seguía hablando con la recepcionista

* * *

Tendrían que reconocer la habitación que le correspondería a cada uno, cada chico sabía que dormiría solo; ya que la menor de los Takaishi les había entregado sus respectivas tarjetas que cumplían la función de llave.

– Sólo espero no tener que estar al lado tuyo Ishida, tienes un humor de perro en las mañanas –

– Que no se te olvide que la tarjeta de crédito que paga tu estadía aquí, es financiada por mí – gruñó Yamato con acidez, logrando sacarle una risa a Takeru, que venía unos pasos más atrás mientras buscaban sus habitaciones

– Yo tengo la habitación N° 8 K ¿y ustedes? – pregunto Takeru, con la intención de evitar una discusión entre los mayores

– Habitación N° 2 I – respondió Taichi

– N° 9 I ¿Por qué Nikko te dejó dos pisos más arriba de nosotros? – cuestionó Yamato en dirección a TK, con un deje de sospecha en su voz

– Tu hermana es inteligente, así cada uno tendrá su espacio y podrá hacer lo que quiera – acoto Taichi, como si esa fuera la verdadera razón por la que Nikko Takaishi los había separado tanto los unos de los otros, aunque para él estaba bien, nadie iba a saber si metía a alguna chica en su cuarto y se divertía un rato

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento de ese viaje, de eso estaba segura, se lo había comentado a Hikari antes de subirse al auto, pero la castaña solo le había pedido que se tranquilizara, que solo eran los nervios por dejar a Michael solo en su casa, que aún seguía como inquilino no deseado, pero a esa tortura ya solo le quedaban dos días y por fin podría vivir en paz.

– ¿Están seguras que es buena idea venir a pasar el fin de semana todos juntos? – preguntó Sora con demasiada duda en su voz

– Creo que es hora de dejar de correr, ninguno de los chicos ha intentado algo en bastante tiempo – la tranquilizó Hikari con suavidad, logrando calmar a Mimi y consiguiendo que la ojimiel se sintiera menos tensa

– Hikari tiene razón. Yamato no me ha buscado, Tai tampoco a ti Sora y Takeru es un caso aparte –

Ante la mención del rubio menor, Mimi consiguió poner nerviosa a su amiga y eso solo logro hacerlas reír como si hace mucho tiempo no lo hicieran.

– ¿Ves? Esa noche solo será un mal recuerdo, aunque no tan malo, porque todas lo disfrutamos... –

Nuevamente las palabras de Mimi lograron hacer reír a sus amigas, aunque esta vez fue Sora quien se contuvo un poco, obviamente porque ella iba a cargo del volante y no quería que ocurriera un accidente.

– Entonces está todo bien... – reconoció la pelirroja

– ¡No lo creo! –exclamó Hikari con sorpresa en su voz, manteniendo su vista fija en la pantalla de su teléfono

– ¿¡Qué!? – grito Mimi con susto, volteando drásticamente hacia el asiento trasero del vehículo de Sora, quien solo observaba a sus amigas por el espejo retrovisor

– Mei está en el distrito de _Karuizawa_ ¿Se imaginan que este en nuestro Hotel? ¡Seria Genial!– celebro la menor de las chicas que iban en el vehículo, sin percatarse de que era la única que estaba feliz porque la pelinegra posiblemente estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos

* * *

En Odaiba cierto norteamericano estaba en la habitación que Mimi de buena voluntad le había facilitado, para que tuviera una estadía cómoda, aunque el rubio no hacía nada por agradecer, él sabía que le debía mucho a quien años atrás fue su novia y hoy en día con suerte le dirigía la palabra con monosílabos.

– Todo esto apesta – se quejó Michael, apagando su cuarto cigarrillo del día en el cenicero que Mimi le había obligado a usar durante el tiempo que alojara en su casa – No puedo creer que me dejara nuevamente solo –

Ante la última queja del americano, le siguió que el muchacho cogiera su teléfono móvil para volver a llamar a su amada Mimi, no sin antes encender el cigarro N°5

– _Michael, te dije que no me molestaras_ – se escuchó por la otra línea, en señal de que la castaña había contestado y al parecer no estaba de buen humor

– Meems, estoy aburrido, ¿por qué no vuelves y pasamos mis últimos días en Japón juntos? – hablo el norteamericano con falsedad y asco que lo hicieron a el mismo poner mala cara

– _No estoy para bromas Washington y deja de llamarme Meems, adiós_ –

El joven no alcanzo a responder cuando la línea telefónica le daba a entender que la llamada había terminado, de un movimiento brusco lanzo lejos de móvil y comenzó a consumir lo que quedaba de cigarrillo, al tener como último recurso el filtro con un poco de tabaco, lo lanzo en alguna parte de su cuarto, ignorando el recipiente que tenía para dejar la colilla.

* * *

Para Nikko Takaishi no era una novedad el tener que actuar de celestina en su grupo de amigos, desde que tenía memoria había ayudado a su mejor amiga con sus conquistas, también había interferido en una o dos relaciones de su hermano mayor, pero hoy, la menor de la familia Ishida tenía pensado ayudar a otra persona que era importante en su vida y por qué no decir que fue su primer amor, amor que obviamente nunca fue correspondido.

El núcleo familiar de los Ishida-Takaishi se había criado a la par de la familia Yagami, crianza en la cual se formó la sólida amistad de Yamato y Taichi a los seis años, mientras sus hermanos menores se hicieron amigos seguido de los mayores, Hikari y Takeru teniendo tres años y la pequeña Nikko de uno, quien a medida que crecía se unía cada vez más TK y Kari.

Con el paso de los años ambas pequeñas de cada familia o núcleo, comenzó a tener una atracción hacia el hermano de su amiga, mientras Hikari le daba a entender a Yamato que le interesaba de forma romántica, Nikko se encargó de esconder la atracción que sentía por el mayor de los Yagami a como dé lugar.

Cada vez que compartía con Taichi, la pequeña Nikk, como el la llamaba, se volvía un tomate con piernas y es que su blanca piel le daba la posibilidad de sonrojarse de sobremanera, consiguiendo que la menor se alejara del como si de peste se tratara, casi todo el grupo de amigos llegó a la deducción de que a la pequeña rubia no le agradaba Taichi.

Hoy, la dulce e inteligente Nikko, ayudaría a que su antiguo amor, consiguiera a la persona que él siempre ha querido, quizás Tai nunca ha reconocido abiertamente que gusta de Sora Takenouchi, pero Nikko Ishida Takaishi casi nunca se equivocaba y estaba 100% segura que Taichi bebía los vientos por Sora y si nadie tomaba cartas en el asunto, ella si lo haría.

− A Sora no le va a gustar la idea. Corrección, a ninguna de las chicas le va a gustar tu idea − se corrigió el pelirrojo a sí mismo y observaba como su novia sacaba algo de su maleta, ignorando las palabras que le había dirigido hace poco segundos

− ¿Cómo sabes que no les gustará Kou? − susurró la pequeña rubia, Koushiro ya conocía ese tono, era aquel que le avisaba que ya no había vuelta atrás, que el plan de Nikko ya estaba en marcha y nadie lo iba a detener

− Eres igual de obstinada que tu madre − suspiró Koushiro, con aire de derrota

− Te equivocas, si yo fuera igual que mamá ahora no estaría contigo −

− Quizás estarías con Taichi o con otro chico − mencionó Izumi de manera brusca, caminando en dirección a su maleta, para sacar su laptop y comenzar a pasar unos cuantos datos a su teléfono de última generación

− Yo nunca estaría con Tai, deje de babear por el a los 15 años, te conocí a ti a los 16 y desde entonces sólo babeo por ti Izzy − reconoció Nikko, mientras se acercaba a su novio y le quitaba de las manos sus artefactos, la ojimiel tomo sus manos y se enfocó en los negros ojos de su chico, dándole a entender que sus palabras eran ciertas

Lo que le siguió después fue un tierno beso por parte de Koushiro en la frente de la joven y ella sólo respondió besando sus labios de manera corta pero dulce.

La relación de Koushiro y Nikko ya tenía más de un año de duración y a ese tiempo se le seguía sumando. A medida que la relación iba prosperando ambos sabían que era esencial para ellos; tanto Izumi como Takaishi sabían que su relación iba más allá de besos y abrazos, incluso más allá de las relaciones íntimas, pero aun así preferían que eso fuera sólo de ellos, es en momentos así donde Nikko le agradece a su madre por insistirle en ir a Odaiba con sus hermanos hace unos años, viaje en el cual conoció a cierto pelirrojo que hoy la convertía en la joven más feliz del mundo con su inocencia, dulzura e inteligencia.

* * *

− Les dije que era buena idea − se auto premió Takeru, dando alusión a la gran idea que había tenido, aunque a cualquiera de los tres muchachos se le hubiera pasado por la mente ir a las tinajas a esa hora cuando no habían tantas personas usándolas

− Si no resulta te romperé el otro brazo − amenazó Taichi desde el otro lado de la pileta, dando alusión a que si el seguro que el rubio había puesto en la puerta para tener exclusividad no resultaba

− Yo te romperé un par de dientes si le haces algo sin justificación −

Tanto el moreno como el menor de los rubios voltearon a ver a Yamato, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero escuchando la conversación de los chicos, aunque sin opinar demasiado al respecto.

− Deja de ser gruñón Matt, las chicas llegaran en una hora y deberías aguantar hasta que Mimi te saque de sus casillas sin intención − rió Taichi, contagiando al menor de los hermanos y ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de su mejor amigo

− ¿Yagami-kun? −

Los tres muchachos voltearon de manera brusca ante la voz femenina que había hablado a sus espaldas. Fue cosa de segundo en los que el rostro de Taichi y Yamato pasaron de estar sonrojados por el vapor que expedía la tinaja termal a un pálido más notorio al que solía tener Yamato normalmente, mientras por otro lado Takeru sonreía con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa de " _hay nueva conquista hoy"_

− Mochizuki-San –

− Hola Takeru-kun ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – pregunta la pelinegra como si su presencia no incomodara a los otros dos varones

− ¿Qué haces en las tinajas para varones? – cuestionó Yamato desviando totalmente el tema que había envuelto a su hermano y de paso miraba de manera analizadora a la muchacha

− Las de chicas están muy llenas, tu sabes Ishida-kun, que no me gustan los lugares repletos – respondió la chica, con una inocencia muy sobreactuada según el criterio de Yamato

A diferencia del par de rubios, Taichi estaba sumergido en una especie de trance, en el cual su mente le repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, frase de la cual había sido causante más de una vez hace un par de años atrás.

− _Más Yagami-kun, más…_ − se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del moreno, logrando traer de vuelta las ganas de escuchar esas palabras nuevamente

− ¿Taichi? – cuestionó Yamato sin obtener respuesta alguna de parte del Yagami − ¡HEY IDIOTA! – grito el rubio, logrando asustar a su amigo y de paso hacer que callera de espaldas dentro de la tinaja

Los dos rubios y la azabache soltaron una gran carcajada al ver como Tai salía rápidamente del agua con cara de terror, aunque la vista del moreno se enfocó nuevamente en su antigua amiga.

− ¿Meiko que haces aquí? – consulto Tai, luego de sacar de su cabeza todos los recuerdos e ideas que tenía en esos momentos

– La madre de mi hermano nos regaló unos pases gratis para pasar un fin de semana aquí, aunque creo que Makoto está entretenido con una chica – respondió Meiko con un intento de dulzura que a los únicos que cautivo fue a Taichi y a Takeru, mientras Yamato dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de la chica

– Bien, nos vemos – ante la brusca respuesta de Yamato todos lo observaron salir de la tinaja y dejar la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo

Mientras iba caminando el rubio no pudo evitar recordar cuando tenía 19 años y se había visto envuelto con Meiko Mochizuki, no iba molesto por que la haya pasado mal con la chica, pero si le incomodaba el hecho de haber compartido a una chica con su mejor amigo y más el hecho de que ella se presentara ante ellos como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _Era la tercera vez en la semana que visitaban ese lugar y al parecer a su acompañante no le molestaba que los diferentes recepcionistas la reconocieran como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para una mujer. El rubio espero a que la chica recogiera la llave de la habitación y se adentraran al ascensor para recién dirigirle la mirada._

 _– ¿Sucede algo Ishida-kun? –_

 _– No_ _– respondió secamente el rubio_

 _– Si quieres volvemos otro día –_

 _– Ya estamos aquí ¿no? –_

 _Yamato no espero una respuesta por parte de su compañera y de un movimiento rápido la empujo contra uno de las paredes del elevador, para reclamar sus labios con brusquedad._

 _Al parecer el tiempo se había detenido para ellos; aunque los movimientos de Yamato eran lentos eso era suficiente para que Meiko temblara al sentir las manos de su compañero adentrarse bajo sus bragas y sentirlo acariciar ese punto tan sensible que toda mujer poseía._

 _– Esta lista – apremio Yamato con una sonrisa torcida_

– _Cógeme... – pidió Meiko en todo de súplica, olvidando que en cualquier momento el elevador se podía abrir_

Yamato sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, para enviar lejos todos esos recuerdos y le rogaba a Kami que no volvieran.

El rubio había cogido su yukata antes de salir del salón que se dividía en varias habitaciones con tinajas y se encaminó a su cuarto, aunque se instaló en la mente la pregunta de dónde estaría la menor de sus hermanos, en estos momentos le daba lo mismo si tenía que hablar sobre computadoras con Koushiro o poner caras amigables para hacer feliz a Nikko, cualquier panorama era mejor que compartir aire con Meiko Mochizuki.

* * *

Por fin el viaje había terminado, las tres señoritas llevaban ya un par de minutos intentando desperezarse en la entrada que daba al estacionamiento y obviamente estaban a la espera de Nikko, la mente maestra tras la idea de pasar un fin de semana lejos de sus casas y con todo pagado.

− ¿Takaishi no piensa salir? – gruño Mimi, por el dolor que traía en el trasero por las dos horas y media que paso sentada en el auto de su mejor amiga

− Dijo que venía en unos minutos – respondió Hikari, con la misma desgana que había presentado Mimi anteriormente

− Creo que deberíamos entr…

− ¡Al fin llegan! –

Las dos castañas y la pelirroja suspiraron ante la alegría de la pequeña rubia, aunque venían cansadas solo respondieron al abrazo que Nikko las había arrastrado.

− Ya tengo listas sus habitaciones, los chicos se han adelantado y ya están en las tinajas, así que…

− Quieres que nos pongamos rápido al día – concluyo la frase Sora, con una sonrisa en el rostro por la alegría que desbordaba la menor del grupo

− ¡Sí!

Todas las muchachas se hicieron camino rápidamente a la recepción del hotel y la menor de los Takaishi se encargó de conseguir las respectivas tarjetas, para que cada una lograra ingresar a su habitación y lograda dejar sus maletas, para poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día.

− Kari tiene la habitación 8 K, Mimi la 9 I Sora la 2 I, si pierden la tarjeta solo deben dar su apellido en recepción − explico la rubia

− ¿Por qué soy la única en el piso K? −

− Ah, no te preocupes, yo estoy en el mismo piso, solo que en la habitación 0 K con Kou −

− Bien, creo que me iré a mi habitación y me daré una larga ducha, si me disculpan − habló Mimi mientras cogía su maleta y se encaminaba al elevador sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus amigas

* * *

Durante los minutos que paso dentro del elevador le ira imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tomar una ducha caliente y así lograr quitar toda la pereza que tenía en su cuerpo, siendo sincera consigo misma, si luego de la ducha caía rendida en su cama le da igual el no ver a sus amigos hasta la mañana siguiente; los viajes largos en coche realmente agotaban a Mimi.

− No pienso salir de esa bañera en menos de una hora − se habló a si misma

Como había sospechado su habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo y por la distancia que había entre puerta y puerta podía sospechar que su amiga escogió las mejores habitaciones, aunque Nikko no fuera quien pagara, Mimi estaba segura que la tarjeta de crédito de Yamato iba a reventar por tremenda reservación.

− Bien Mimi, es hora de comenzar a relajarse −

Como era de esperarse, la castaña abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y se adentró tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada avanzó con su maleta y la dejo reposar al costado de la cama matrimonial que estaba dispuesta solamente para ella.

Se quitó la chaqueta que traía y luego las botas de caña larga que tenía puestas, aunque rápidamente le siguieron el jersey que traía y la falda, dejándola únicamente con una fina blusa, sus bragas y el par de calcetas largas que tría, no le importó estar casi desnuda, total esa es su habitación, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama con la intención de descansar antes de meterse a duchar.

No fue hasta unos minutos más tarde que su cuerpo reacciono y de un movimiento rápido cogió las toallas que estaban sobre la cama y termino de desvestirse, para entrar rápidamente a la ducha.

* * *

Yamato no tenía idea como había terminado teniendo una charla de educación sexual con Takeru, usualmente ese tema no era de su incumbencia y sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano, pero había visto la cara de TK al ver a Mochizuki en bañador y no era idiota como para no conocer bien a su hermano menor, Takeru era un _"asalta camas"_ de primera.

− ¿Enserio te molesta que me acueste con Meiko? −

− No me molesta, pero si me incomoda, suficiente tengo con que Taichi también lo haya hecho − respondió Yamato

− Iugh, no suelo hacerle el quite a las chicas y menos si tienen el cuerpo de Mei, pero... definitivamente paso − confeso el menor

− Bien, porque deberás preocuparte por que no te rompan el otro brazo, si vas a jugar tus cartas con Hikari que Taichi no lo sepa −

− Buena suerte con Mimi, quizás puedas hacerle una visita nocturna − sugirió Takeru con un levantamiento de cejas y rápidamente se escabullía en dirección a su habitación

Takaishi demoró un poco en poder sacar la tarjeta de sus jeans, ya que ciertamente muy hábil con la mano izquierda no era, así que se tomó su tiempo para adentrarse en su habitación. Una vez dentro se despojó de sus zapatillas y algo atrapo su atención de forma rápida; había una maleta al lado del sofá y estaba seguro que suya no era, porque había desempacado todo cuando llegó, rápidamente por su mente paso la idea de que se había equivocado de habitación, pero la idea se fue en cuanto llego, de haber sido un error la puerta no se hubiera abierto con su llave.

− _Creí que tardarían más con el servicio al cuart..._ − habló una dulce voz desde la sala que simulaba ser un comedor dentro de la habitación y la dueña de la voz se había dejado ver justo cuando la frase murió en sus labios

− ¿Hikari? −

* * *

Realmente la pelirroja no cabía en sí, llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando en el buffet a que su estúpido mejor amigo dejara de ligar con la mosquita muerta de Mochizuki, ¡Le había dicho que solo serían cinco minutos!; cuando Hikari sugirió la idea de que Meiko estuviera en el mismo distrito que ellos le había rogado a los dioses que no se encontrara en el mismo Hotel, pero al parecer ese fin de semana no sería de la suerte, ni mucho menos sin preocupaciones.

− Sora − la llamo una voz ronca que ella conocía perfectamente

− ¿Ya conseguiste hora? − pregunto Sora con acidez en su voz

− Solo estábamos conversando, me contaba sobre Makoto y su primer año de universidad − se defendió Yagami

− Sabes bien que ella no me agrada y a ninguna de las chicas −

− A mi hermana le cae bien − argumento Tai

− ¡Porque aún no se acuesta con su mejor amigo y él no la hace a un lado! − exclamo un poco fuerte la pelirroja, logrando atraer la atención de casi todos los que estaban en el buffet

− ¿Estas celosa? − susurró el moreno

− No. Iré a mi habitación, aún estoy cansada por el viaje − se excusó Sora, pero antes de voltear para marcharse Tai le evito el paso

− ¿Que habitación te toco? −

− 2 −

− El piso igual iba incluido en la pregunta Takenouchi − Taichi uso su tono más irónico ante la respuesta que su amiga le había dado

− Habitación 2 I − Sora no espero una respuesta por parte de Tai, así que rápidamente se escabullo del lugar

Mientras tanto en su mente Taichi ataba muchos cabos sueltos que se habían formado durante lo que iba del viaje y comenzaba a entender cada uno de los movimientos que la titiritera llamada Nikko Takaishi estaba haciendo y estaba totalmente seguro que ese fin de semana iba a ser muy interesante.

* * *

 _Si gustan dejarme un texto lleno de odio por la demora créanme que los aceptare:c Estoy a la espera de que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero no tardar mucho en escribir la continuación, solo les diré que se viene algo cototoooooo y van a quedar bien locas cuando lo lean jejeje_

 _Un beso enorme a todas y cada una de las personas que leen! Le dedicare el siguiente capitulo a dos personitas asi que comenten si quieren ser esas personitas jaja c:_

 _Besooooos!_


	10. Malas jugadas - Parte 2

**_Adicto_**

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Cabras, sé que han esperado demasiado por esto y me complace anunciarles que... HAY LEMON/SMUT y para varios gustos 7u7 esooo, lean bajo su responsabilidad porque yo me lavare las manitos después de haber subido el capítulo... eso las amo!_

* * *

La iba a matar, esa tonta niña a la que llamaba amiga iba a morir en sus manos esa noche, Mimi aún no lograba entender en que momento Nikko había tenido esa estúpida idea, la había puesto en la boca del lobo y ella como ilusa se había dejado ver como un trozo de carne fresco.

 _Había pasado menos de una hora dentro de la ducha y su cuerpo ya le pedía salir del agua._

 _Mimi se enredó una de las blancas toallas al cuerpo y otra en el cabello, dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo desde la regadera y salió del cuarto de baño, no le interesó el rastro que sus pies iban dejando a medida que se iba acercando a la cama, abrió la maleta y rápidamente sacó un conjunto de ropa interior color marfil. La castaña no tuvo tiempo de sentir como la puerta de la habitación se abría, pero si fue consciente de los pasos que se avecinaban._

 _Nada la iba a preparar para encontrarse con esos ojos azul oscuro que tanto conocía y mucho menos a la cara de sorpresa que él tenía._

 _– ¿Servicio al cuarto? - pregunta Yamato aún sorprendido por la vista que le era regalada por parte de su amiga_

 _– ¡Sal de mi cuarto! –_

 _– Tú sal de mi cuarto –_

 _– Yamato no estoy para tus juegos – chilla Mimi al ver que el rubio no se movía de donde se encontraba_

 _– Es mi cuarto, revisa el armario, todas mis cosas están ahí –_

Luego de la breve charla que había tenido con Yamato, no le importó que el rubio la viera vestirse en frente de él, tenía algo más importante que dárselas de pudorosa en esos momentos.

Cuando llegó al piso K, pudo divisar a su mejor amigo, aunque algo le decía que Koushiro también estaba involucrado en la jugarreta de Nikko.

– ¡IZUMI! –

Al escuchar la voz de Mimi, el pelirrojo sintió una corriente por la espalda, no estaba preparado para que todo explotara tan rápido.

– Mi... Mimi – respondió Koushiro, intentando no mostrarle a la castaña que estaba nervioso

– ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo! –

– Con Hikari eh... En el spa – logró articular el muchacho, que claramente le tenía miedo a su amiga, aunque sintieron un par de pasos hicieron caso omiso a que alguien los viera discutir

– ¿La buscabas? – preguntó la voz grave de Yamato a la espaldas de Mimi

En cuanto Mimi volteó sobre sí misma no pensó en encontrar a Nikko siendo sostenida del brazo por Yamato y con ellos a sus espaldas estaba Takeru observando con cara de pocos amigos, era realmente la estampilla perfecta de los Ishida-Takaishi.

– Abre la puerta Izzy, tenemos asuntos pendientes con esta niña – pidió Takeru, en su tono de voz se notaba que no estaba contento

– No soy una niñ…

– Cállate – la cortó Yamato y la obligó a avanzar en dirección al cuarto que ella compartía con Koushiro

Izumi no tardó más de 10 segundos en cumplir las órdenes de sus cuñados y tanto Mimi como los rubios ingresaron a la habitación, dispuestos a aclarar todo con Nikko.

– Siéntate y escúchame – gruño Yamato, para soltar el brazo de su hermana y esperar a que tomará asiento en uno de los sillones, mientras era observada por cuatro pares de ojos – No suelo regañarte nunca, uno porque supuestamente eres una mujer madura y dos porque eres la menor de nosotros tres – dijo mirando a los ojos a Nikko – Pero me parece estúpido que hayas hecho esa jugada, a sabiendas de lo que sucedió con cada una de las chicas – el rubio se cruzó de brazos con la intención de ser lo más respetuoso con ella – ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza cuando se te ocurrió todo esto? –

– Y- yo… yo solo quería ayudar a Tai con Sora y a Tk con Kari, sólo quería darles el empujón – confesó la rubia con tristeza en su voz, logrando conmover a Mimi, que rápidamente cambió su mirada dura por una dulce hacia Nikko

– ¿y también ayudar a que Tai me rompa el otro brazo? O peor ¿Una pierna? – dramatizo Takeru

– Se supone que eres la más madura del grupo, no puedes ir haciendo bromas incoherentes –

– Meems, lo siento, no quería incomodarte, mis hermanos no me importan, pero si me importan que ustedes se molesten conmigo – se disculpó la rubia y Mimi dejo salir una sonrisa ante las palabras de su amiga

Tanto Takeru como Yamato se miraron entre si y al resto de los presentes les pareció que se habían leído la mente en cosa de segundos, con duda en sus ojos ambos muchachos volvieron su vista a la mente maestra del día y ella se tensó como respuesta automática.

– Habla. Esa disculpa tan rápida tiene una razón – escupió Yamato con altanería exigiendo una explicación coherente

– No sé de qué hablas Matt –

– Pero yo sí y si no lo dices tú, Izzy fácilmente lo hará – amenazo Takeru, logrando poner nervioso a Koushiro

– Ya dejen de molestarla, Nikko ya se disculpó. Son unos pésimos hermanos – hablo Mimi, compadeciéndose de la menor

Lo que le siguió después fue una discusión entre Yamato y Mimi y de vez en cuando Takeru se unía y ambos mayores lo hacían callar argumentando que no se entrometiera en asuntos ajenos; por otro lado Nikko y Koushiro los observaban gritarse y no podían disimular su incomodidad.

– ¿Qué crees que dirán cuando sepan el resto de mi idea? – preguntó Nikko en un susurro

– Creo que estarás muerta – respondió el pelirrojo, porque para él su respuesta ya era un hecho

La menor de los hermanos ahí presentes sintió un nudo en la garganta, aún faltaba la reacción de Sora, Taichi e Hikari y realmente no sabía cuál sería peor.

* * *

La pelinegra llevaba más de una hora en el bar, hace unos cuantos minutos su hermano menor había llegado y como había supuesto en la tarde había estado ligando con alguna chica, era eso o el hematoma que traía en el cuello se lo había dejado un golpe.

– ¿Algo que deba preocuparme? – preguntó la chica indicando al cuello de Makoto

– No es nada, ¿Qué tal tu tarde? –

– Interesante... Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami están aquí – explicó Meiko mientras bebía el licor que había en su vaso

– ¿Crees que Hikari y Nikko anden con ellos? Esas dos chicas siempre me han traído loco ¿Te imaginas lo que sería hacer un trío con ellas? – cuestionó eufórico el pelinegro

– La rubia no me agrada, es muy cerebrito, digna mujer de Izumi –

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una risa torpe ante la descripción que había dado Meiko, pero el muchacho no puedo evitar imaginar su fantasía y mentalmente se propuso que si Takaishi y Yagami estaban en el hotel la haría realidad a como dé lugar.

 _Makoto Mochizuki: es un joven de 22 años, es la versión masculina de su media hermana Meiko, aunque a diferencia de la muchacha él no tiene problemas visuales. Makoto es un joven terco que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay nada que se la quite, cuando tenía 14 años conoció a todos los amigos de Taichi Yagami gracias a su hermana y en ese entonces tuvo un amorío por Hikari y Nikko, pero ninguna de las dos muchachas le correspondió, causando que luego de que los Mochizuki se mudaran no volviera a saber nada de sus amores platónicos de juventud, hasta ahora..._

* * *

En la habitación 2 I se encontraba Sora dormida ¿Y cómo no? Eran las dos de la madrugada y horas antes había pasado sentada en la misma posición por más de una hora, su cuerpo le exigía descansar y no iba a desperdiciar la noche para descansar como corresponde y al día siguiente poder compartir con sus amigos sin ningún problema.

Taichi entró sigiloso a su habitación y como había sospechado le tocaría compartirla con la chica que lo traía confundido desde hace un tiempo.

El moreno evitó hacer ruido y se desvistió lo más sigiloso que pudo, quedó en ropa interior y fue al último cajón del armario para sacar su pantalón de dormir.

Estaba seguro que en la mañana Sora lo iba a matar, pero no iba a desaprovechar el impulso que la pequeña Takaishi le había dado, por primera vez en su vida iba a evitar armar escándalo ante una incomodidad tan mínima como lo sería compartir cama con su mejor amiga.

* * *

El día sábado fue un poco más tranquilo para todos, en el piso K todo estaba en orden. Koushiro y Nikko se salvaron un de la reprimenda que le habían dado los rubios y Mimi.

Había sido una buena noche según la rubia.

Por otro lado Takeru e Hikari no tuvieron mucho problema en compartir la habitación, aunque hubo una sola condición. Takeru dormiría en el sofá y ella en la cama o viceversa, fue por decisión del rubio que su amiga terminó usando la cama de la habitación y en estos momentos por habérselas dado de caballero llevaba casi una hora esperando para usar el baño, nunca pensó que el cabello de una chica demandará tanto tiempo.

En el piso I la situación era totalmente diferente, luego de la discusión que Ishida y Tachikawa llevaron a cabo, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, no molestarían al resto de sus amigos con un cambio de habitaciones así que Mimi declaró de manera rápida que Yamato dormiría en el sofá y ella ocuparía la cama, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra ni siquiera al momento de despertar, las cosas estaban muy tensas en las habitación 9 I.

La habitación 2 I se diferenciaba un poco de la anterior, Sora casi tiene un infarto al despertar siendo abrazada por Taichi y el moreno casi quedó sin un ojo al recibir el proyectil que la pelirroja le lanzó en modo de defensa, aunque ahora ambos tendrían que pagar la lámpara. Yagami logró explicarle toda la situación a su amiga y Sora como la mujer madura que era le creyó, ella bien sabía que Taichi había respetado todas las negaciones que le daba en cuanto a su situación sentimental, así que dejó de lado todo mal pensamiento y acordaron compartir la habitación y la cama pero de la misma forma que lo habían hecho años atrás, como un simple par de amigo.

* * *

– Te lo juro Satoe, Mimi se fue de viaje ayer solo para seguir evitándome, algo me dice que fue mala idea venir a Japón –

– _Si no te ha prestado atención has algo que la haga volver, estoy segura que mi niña aún está enamorada de ti Mich_ – respondió Satoe Tachikawa por el otro lado de la línea

– No lo sé, con suerte me habla con monosílabos, si cuando regresa no obtengo un mejor trato por parte de ella me largare de aquí – sentencio Michael, dándole una profunda calada a su cigarro

– _Insisto, deberías llamar su atención con algo_ – una voz masculina se escucha por el auricular, logrando capturar la atención de Satoe y también la curiosidad de Michael – _Debo irme Mich, hablamos luego muchacho_ –

Washington lo medito unos minutos y en ese tiempo su cigarrillo se consumió dejándolo con la colilla en la mano, aventó el pequeño objeto lejos y siguió pensando en una manera para conseguir la atención de su amada Mimi, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar que fingiendo que tuvo un accidente traería a la castaña de vuelta en cosa de minutos.

* * *

Ese día seria iba a ser el mejor de su fin de semana, tenía la idea lista y dos objetivos por los cuales ir, aunque algo le decía que había un tercero, Meiko Mochizuki tenía su plan estratégicamente armado. Ese día lo usaría para seducir Taichi Yagami o Yamato Ishida, ella no podía irse de _Karuizawa_ sin acostarse con alguno de los dos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque tenía como premio de consuelo el seducir a Takeru Takaishi, tenía para ganar por todas las formas habidas y por haber.

* * *

Ya era pasado de medio día y tanto las chicas como los chicos se encontraban en las tinajas, aunque uno de los varones estaba más interesado en escuchar lo que hablaban sus amigas desde el otro lado que meterse en el agua caliente.

– No creo que las chicas hablen sobre nosotros o de algo que a nosotros nos interese – comento Koushiro, que estaba sentado en la tinaja con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente de que Taichi estaba jugando a los espías

– Aparte están al principio de las tinajas – aporto Takeru, quien solo había metido los pies al agua por no haber traído el cobertor de su yeso, a lo que la pereza le gano en ir por el plástico a su habitación

– Shh... No me dejan escuchar – gruñó el moreno en dirección a sus amigos

– Es un idiota, no entiendo cómo le fue tan bien en la universidad – argumento Yamato desde su tinaja

Taichi se puso de pie para buscar alguna falla en esa fea cerca que los dividía de las chicas; luego de unos minutos consiguió un orificio que lo dejaba observar como las chicas se movían de un lado a otro por la tinaja más grande de su lado y esa tinaja era justo la que colindaba con la de los varones.

– Por si no lo saben, las chicas están a unos metros de esta estúpida cerca, así que guarden silencio – susurro el moreno con exageración en su voz

– _¿Porque yo no he visto a Mei?_ – Tai reconoció esa voz como la de su hermana, aunque era fácil saber que era Hikari, pues ella era a la única que le agradaba la pelinegra

– _No lo sé y no me interesa, es mas no quiero escuchar el nombre de esa mojigata en lo que queda del viaje_ – Todos los muchachos alzaron la vista al oír la voz de Mimi tan cerca, al parecer Koushiro tenía algo razón, lo que las chicas hablaban a ellos no les interesaba

– _¿Mimi?_ – se escuchó a Sora

– _Mmm..._ – respondió la aludida

– _¿En qué momento dejaste la copa B?_ – consulto ahora Nikko

– _No estoy segura, pero crecieron luego de que me acosté con Yamato y de eso hace poco más de mes y medio_ – respondió la ojimiel con un poco de vergüenza

Ante la respuesta de la castaña todos los varones de la habitación voltearon a ver a Yamato quien tenía el rostro cubierto por un notorio sonrojo.

– _Ojala Tk hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo, desde que lo hicimos solo me crecieron un poco las caderas y el trasero, pero sigo siendo copa B a cuestas_ – se quejó Hikari y gracias a eso ahora el blanco de las miradas era Takeru, quien estaba siendo asesinado por los ojos color chocolates de Taichi

– _¿Soy la única que no tiene ningún cambio luego de tener sexo?_ – pregunto Nikko, logrando captar la atención de sus dos hermanos y provocando un sonrojo en Koushiro

– _Debe ser porque ya estas acostumbrada a Kou, los cambios suelen notarse cuando cambias "la mano" de tu pareja sexual_ – explico Mimi

– _Y como consuelo, no eres la única sin ningún cambio, yo no tuve ningún cambio luego de estar con Taichi_ –

Era gracioso que los tres varones más casanovas que habían en el recinto se encontrarán sonrojados, aunque Yamato y Takeru se sentirán como dos grandes ganadores luego de saber que habían causado estragos en los cuerpos de sus amantes de una noche, pero Taichi era un caso aparte, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por horas buscando la forma de hacerle notar a Sora que era un excelente amante y que el igual podía hacer el cambio...

* * *

Ahí estaban sus más recientes premios, se les veía riendo en el Bufet del hotel y al parecer las bromas del moreno de corta cabellera lograban hacer reír al témpano que era Yamato Ishida.

– Hola chicos... – los saludo cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros

Los tres muchachos la observaron de pies a cabeza y no pudieron evitar pensar que se veía bien en esa yukata.

– Hola Mei - saluda Taichi – ¿Cómo va tu descanso?

– Muy bien gracias, Tai-kun quería pedirte ayuda con algo – suspiro con timidez la chica, logrando ganarse una mirada analizadora por parte de Yamato y de Takeru

El moreno logro captar la indirecta, esa frase era la típica que ambos usaban tiempo atrás cuando querían dar paso a sus deseos primitivos.

– ¿Puede ser en un par de minutos? Ahora estoy compartiendo con los chicos – se explicó Yagami

– Claro, no es de gran urgencia – respondió Mochizuki

Con el simple intercambio de palabras que hubo entre Meiko y Taichi, ambos hermanos quedaron con una gran interrogante ¿Cuál sería esa necesidad que debía ser resuelta por Taichi? ¿Acaso la chica no sabía que había servicio para lo que ella necesitara?

– ¡Al fin los encuentro! – celebra una voz dulce a los oídos de todos

– ¿Hikari? ¡Pero qué grande estas! –

– Al fin te veo Mei – responde la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención a Meiko – Takeru, necesito que vengas conmigo, por nuestro pequeño problema –

– ¿Enserio van a cambiarse de habitaciones cuando nos queda una noche? – pregunto Tai, con la intención de avergonzar a su hermana

Tanto Hikari como Takeru se sonrojaron ante las palabras del moreno y notaron que la intención de Taichi era solamente molestar, aunque la menor de los Yagami no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

– Tenemos cosas que atender, ya sabes lo típico que hace una pareja sexualmente activa – explico Hikari como quien quiere la cosa, logrando descomponer el rostro de su hermano en cosa de segundos

– ¿Están saliendo? Es una lástima que Takeru no este soltero –

Con el comentario de Mochizuki la mayoría de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante la indirecta poco disimulada, la pelinegra consiguió una mirada un tanto desconfiada por parte de Hikari y Takeru por su lado se encontraba avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga y confundido por las palabras de Meiko.

* * *

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el rubio, que estaba apoyado en uno de las paredes del elevador con ambas manos sobre la cabeza

– ¿Eso qué? –

– Casi asesinaste a Meiko-san con la mirada – explico Takeru

– No lo hice, estaba concentrada en la cara de espanto de mi hermano – confeso Hikari con una leve risa, que logro contagiar al rubio

Luego de las risas ambos quedaron totalmente en silencio, incluso cuando llegaron a su piso que siguieron de la misma forma, ninguno hizo nada por cambiar la situación, aunque en la mente de Takeru se estaba instalando nuevamente una idea que llevaba varias semanas dando vueltas y tenía la intención de cumplirla sí o sí.

* * *

Estaban cansadas, aun no entendían como es que luego de esos exquisitos masajes se sintieran tan exhaustas, aparte recién eran las tres de la tarde.

– Siento que podría dormir por todo un día –

– Ja! Yo podría estar en el spa por todo el día, ha sido lejos lo mejor – celebró Mimi, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su pelirroja amiga

– Antes de dormir deberíamos venir, así olvidamos todo el enredo que armo Nik... –

Las palabras murieron en los labios de Sora al divisar a lo lejos como un moreno alto y una pelinegra ingresaban al elevador como quisieran que nadie los viera, ella no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y al parecer Mimi también lo entendía.

Algo le oprimía el pecho a la Takenouchi y cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron su corazón comenzó se aceleró de la misma manera que cuando falleció su padre, como si tuviera el corazón roto.

– Esa zorr... –

– Ya sabía que sucedería – explico la pelirroja como si no fuera importante, aunque ella sabía que le importaba y demasiado

– ¡Pero Tai me dijo que tú le gustabas! Es un mentiroso... – Mimi dijo la última frase con un puchero que logro sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga

Sora sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento o sentimiento raro y volvió a sonreír como lo hacía hace unos minutos.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – gritó Mimi logrando asustar a Sora

– Si es dejar de asustarme te juro que te apoyo –

– No seas boba. Yo sé lo que necesitas y es hablar con Taichi como el par de adultos que son. Como la buena amiga que soy me encargare de separarlo de esa mojigata y lo enviare derechito en tu dirección, solo entonces dejaran de ser tan idiotas – la sonrisa que la castaña mostraba ante su idea era incomparable y quizás esa fue una de las razones por las que Sora ni siquiera pensó en negarse

Antes de que Sora lograra responder con una afirmación como tenía pensado Mimi emprendió camino hacia las escaleras y las subió corriendo, dejando totalmente confundida a su amiga.

* * *

Ahora que analizaba la situación, Mimi se dio cuenta de que fue una pésima idea subir tres pisos por las escaleras, pero todo ese esfuerzo físico iba a valer la pena, como que se llama Mimi Tachikawa, ayudaría a su amiga, antes de llegar a su piso cogió su teléfono y llamo a Yamato, sinceramente si no fuera porque quería que Sora y Tai convivieran en paz ni aunque estuviera muriendo llamaría a Yamato.

– Por favor coge el móvil... – rogó la castaña mientras su teléfono aun emitía el tono de discado – juro que te pago de la forma que tú quieras, pero coge el móvil...

– _Te voy a cobrar la palabra Tachikawa..._ – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea

– Ishida, necesito que lleves a Sora a las tinajas individuales del piso D, So está en el piso F o al menos ahí la deje, ya dije que te pagare como quieras si lo haces – dijo eso y colgó la llamada. Mimi ni siquiera había notado lo rápido que hablaba, hasta que bajo el móvil de su oreja y sintió su respiración agitada

Ya en el piso I corrió la corta distancia que la separaba de la habitación 2I para comenzar a golpear de manera insistente la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación Meiko Mochizuki y Taichi Yagami ya iban a media prenda, ambas Yukatas se encontraban en el piso y los dos se estaban empeñando en ignorar el sonido de la puerta, mientras estaban envueltos en un fogoso beso que era acompañado por suaves caricias.

– _Tai... ¿Estás ahí?_ – se escuchó fuera de la habitación

– Ignórala – susurro Meiko, ella sabía que se trataba de su antigua amiga, Mimi Tachikawa

– _¡Tai, si estás ahí, necesito tu ayuda, Sora se ha caído al salir del sauna y se rompió el tobillo, Yamato esta con ella, pero necesito de su ropa para que la podamos llevar al hospital del distrito!_ – por el tono con el que se expresaba la castaña parecía ser grave y ella desde el pasillo esperaba que su mentira funcionara

– Mis amigos van antes que un polvo, será la para la otra Meiko – luego de esas palabras el moreno rápidamente se vistió con uno de sus buzos y una camiseta holgada, desde el centro de la habitación lo observaba una expresión de odio, pero ni siquiera Meiko Mochizuki lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión y muchos menos cuando se trataba de Sora y un accidente juntos

– No te preocupes, aun me queda una opción – confeso la pelinegra en un susurro imperceptible a los oídos de Tai. se puso rápidamente la Yukata y no espero a que Tai estuviera listo, solo salió de la habitación encontrándose con una angustiada Mimi Tachikawa en el pasillo – Tachikawa – saludo con ironía a la castaña pero no recibió respuesta, así que se encamino a salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ese piso

Cuando Taichi hizo su aparición traía en sus manos unas cuantas prendas de ropa en las manos y Mimi solo pudo sonreír ante los acontecimientos que acababa de frenar y ahora como la buena actriz que era tenía que seguir con el plan.

– ¿En qué piso están? – pregunto Taichi asustado

– En el D, Yamato dijo que viene al cuarto a vestirse mientras tú le llevas la ropa a So y así poder llevarla al hospital – explico Mimi de forma acelerada, ella logró observar como Tai ni si quiera volvía a hablar y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el elevador, dio un pequeño salto de satisfacción al ver como su plan iba viento en popa

* * *

Takeru agradecía en esos momentos estar a dos pisos de distancia del resto de sus amigos, pero sobretodo le agradecía al ataque de celos que había tenido su amiga hace unos minutos, porque estaba seguro que Hikari se había puesto celosa de lo que dijo Meiko hace un rato en el bufet, pero bueno eso era tema aparte, su mente en esos momentos estaba más concentrado en acariciar el cuerpo de cierta castaña.

Habían discutido por un rato, pero de un momento a otro Hikari se lanzó a los labios de su "mejor amigo" y desde ese momento hasta ahora ya se encontraban con una prenda cada uno.

La castaña estaba clara que si llegaba a consumar con Takeru ya no habría vuelta atrás, tendría al rubio pegado tras sus pasos quizás por cuanto tiempo, pero no podía dejar de deleitarse con sus labios y mucho menos cuando la mano buena del muchacho la acariciaba como si su cuerpo fuera la porcelana más fina y la hacía excitarse más.

El beso de Takeru era apasionado y profundo, por no decir demasiado candente, que hacían que Hikari quisiera más y fue por eso que ella misma los guió hacia la cama de la habitación, la había decidido, se dejaría hacer bajo los encantos de Takeru Takaishi.

– Hey... – hablo el rubio con voz ronca – Si no quieres no haré nada –

– Tk... – Susurro Kari y se le escapo un suspiro en el camino – Cállate – y volvió a besarle, dándole a entender que era decisión suya que todo eso estuviera pasando

El rubio no se hizo esperar y llevo sus labios al cuello de su compañera, dejando suaves besos mientras descendía hasta sus senos, donde se dedicó a acariciarlos y besarlos con delicadeza, solo para escuchar como Hikari suspiraba ante su tacto.

Podía sentir el miembro erecto de Takeru rozarle las piernas y eso era suficiente para querer tenerlo entre sus muslos. Con un movimiento rápido descendió sus manos hasta el borde del bóxer del rubio y comenzó a jugar con él, logrando que TK cogiera su mano y la guiara a tocar por debajo de la tela.

* * *

Había ido a comprar unas cuantas botellas sake en la mañana, al igual que un poco de comida y desde entonces su panorama se resumía en comer, beber y fumar, era por esa razón que su cuarto y el salón de la casa de Mimi estaban llenos de colillas y cajetillas de cigarros, estaba cansado de esa rutina y eso que iba en el segundo día que estaba solo, y aun sin una idea que trajera de vuelta a Mimi a Odaiba.

* * *

– _¡Yama, por favor dile a Taichi que debes subir a cambiarte ropa y que dejaste a Sora esperando junto a una de las empleadas en la tinaja individual y… por favor recuerda pedirle a la empleada que cierre la puerta luego de que Tai entre!_ – las palabras de Mimi sonaban exactamente como un ruego, aparte de que la chica estaba acelerada

– ¿Algo más? – Preguntó el rubio, que estaba a la espera de que su mejor amigo llegara – ¿Enserio crees que Taichi es tan idiota para creer eso? –

– _¿Conocemos al mismo Taichi?_ – contrarresto Mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro que el rubio supuso que ella tendría, solo por la forma en la que ella había respondido

– Ya bajó del elevador y So esta donde me dijiste, te hablo después – Yamato colgó la llamada y se acercó rápidamente a Taichi que tenía cara de preocupación

– ¿Sora está bien? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto un asustado Taichi al no ver a su pelirroja amiga por ningún lado

– Una empleada esta con ella en la tinaja individual 3, le pusieron una compresa fría en el tobillo, ve y ayúdale a vestirse que yo iré a cambiarme para irnos al hospital – vio como Taichi no respondía y se dirigía casi corriendo hasta las puertas que dividían las tinajas calientes

Espero a que el moreno entrara por la puerta que lo llevaría a Sora y se dirigió hasta el mesón donde había uno de los encargados, ya había hablado con el muchacho así que este solamente le entregó la llave de la sala y un letrero que decía _"En Mantenimiento"_ , se apresuró en poner llave a la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo y posiciono el letrero ante esta.

– Tachikawa, me debes una grande – susurro para sí mismo mientras sacudía la cabeza y soltaba una risa por las ocurrencias de su amiga

* * *

Estaba esperando en el baño de la sala, se le había ocurrido una idea, pero no estaba segura de que tan factible fuera, pero aun así, espero a que Taichi dejara la ropa en una de las repisas que había y salió del baño como si nada.

¿Era mentira? ¿Se había perdido un buen polvo por una mentira de Mimi? Esas eran las preguntas que habían abordado la mente de Taichi luego de ver como Sora salía del baño caminando como si nada, aunque era extraño que solo se encontrara con bañador y no estuviera sonrojada.

– Veo que tu tobillo ya sanó – acuso el moreno

– ¿Mi tobillo? –pregunto Sora confundida

– Mimi dijo que te lo habías roto y Yamato fue su cómplice – se explicó Taichi

– Con respecto a eso... lo hicieron para que nosotros habláramos... –

– ¿Por qué? –

– ¿Te parece si entramos al agua? –

– Sora deja de responderme con preguntas –

– Oh vamos Tai, eras tú quien estaba tras de mi hace unos días ¿y ahora encuentras raro que quiera pasar tiempo contigo? – exaspero la pelirroja y seguido de sus palabras se metió dentro de la tinaja caliente

– Sora, ¿Qué sucede? –

– … –

* * *

Mimi estaba segurísima que su plan había salido a la perfección, aunque por muy segura que se sintiera necesitaba que Yamato le confirmara todo.

Iba tranquila por los pasillos del piso G, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué prefirió bajar por las escaleras, pero se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar al piso F, que era donde se encontraba Yamato escondido de Taichi, solo en caso de que el moreno se molestara por los hechos recientes.

No demoró demasiado en llegar al piso F y para su desgracia se volvió a encontrar con la pelinegra que tanto le desagradaba. Aunque lo que realmente le molesto fue que Meiko Mochizuki estuviera muy cerca de Yamato, quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared y fue por la presencia indeseada de la chica que su boca actuó demasiado rápido como para que su cerebro analizara lo que diría.

– ¡Cariño ya llegue! – gritó desde el inicio del pasillo, logrando capturar la atención de ambos adultos

Ante el llamado de Mimi, Yamato rápidamente se alejó de Meiko, dejando totalmente anonadada a la mujer y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento Mimi ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

– ¿Cariño? – pregunto Meiko confundida ante la situación

– Meiko, pensé que estarías en tu cuarto luego de que Taichi te rechazara, pero nunca imagine que vinieras a coquetear con mi novio – dramatizo Mimi, logrando avergonzar a Mochizuki

– Estaba charlando con Ishida-kun sobre el hotel – explico la pelinegra arreglándose los lentes ópticos, de manera despistada – ¿Hace cuánto están saliendo? –

– Tres meses – respondió Yamato siguiendo el juego de Mimi

– Yama, debemos ir a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos, recuerda que Sora y Tai nos esperan – a estas alturas Mimi había cogido la mano de Yamato y la entrelazó con la suya, dando un pequeño apretón para que salieran luego de ahí

– No les creo –

– ¿Ah? – dijeron la castaña y el rubio al mismo tiempo

– No están saliendo, Tachikawa solo lo dice porque sabe que yo me acosté con él y tú no has podido hacer nada para tener al gran Yamato Ishida a tus pies – las palabras de Meiko eran totalmente venenosas y algunas personas que pasaban por el blanco pasillo se volteaban a ver la escena, aunque la verdadera razón era que Yamato estaba ahí y era conocido por todo el mundo

– No necesito comprobarte nada a ti Mochizuki – escupió Mimi con acidez, mirándola desafiante

– A mí no me molestaría comprobarlo –

Ante las palabras de Yamato, Meiko se cruzó de brazos a la espera de la prueba que se le estaba ofreciendo y tenía una idea en mente, que estaba segura que no fallaría.

Como si fuera la acción más natural del mundo Yamato se acercó a Mimi lo suficiente para alzar suavemente el rostro de la castaña y besarla en los labios como si fuera lo más común del mundo, aunque todo era con la intención de convencer a dicha mujer que estaba fastidiándolos.

Yamato toco los labios de Mimi con delicadeza dibujándola suavemente y cuando noto que su acompañante no seguía tensa se inclinó sobre sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso dulce y cauteloso; fue Mimi quien pidió permiso para profundizar el beso a lo que Yamato ni siquiera pensó en negarse.

– Es suficiente y creo que Takenouchi los debe estar esperando – comento Meiko para marcharse del lugar simulando fastidio, pero al momento de darles la espalda una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, esa foto iba a valer mucho en el mundo del espectáculo

* * *

Estaba aburrida, no había visto a sus amigos y hermanos en todo el día, y para colmo Koushiro se había molestado con ella, dejándola sola en su habitación cuando él estaba muy relajado en el sauna.

Quizás Kari estaba igual de aburrida que ella y estaría feliz de recibirla en su habitación, porque estaba segura que Tk estaba ligando por alguna parte del hotel.

Nikko salió de su habitación vestida con un Short y una blusa a cuadros, caminó la distancia que la separaba de la pieza de su mejor amiga y cuando iba a golpear para avisar su llegada escucho unos ruiditos que ella conocía bien, no podía creer que su hermano ya estuviera con una chica en el cuarto que compartía con Hikari.

– _Ya!_ – se escuchó desde la habitación

– _No… yo no he llegado_ – alto, esa era la voz de su mejor amiga

Fue en ese mismo momento en que Hikari culmino su frase que Nikko rápidamente volvió en sus pasos hasta llegar a su cuarto, estaba decidido, se iría al spa para olvidar ese pequeño lapsus que había presenciado.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso y desde que llegaron a la habitación habían comenzado a ignorarse de la misma manera que lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Estaba harto de la indiferencia de Mimi luego de que algo significativo pasaba entre ellos y estaba decidido a cambiar eso, Tachikawa aún le debía una bien grande.

– Mimi... –

– Mmm... – respondió la recién nombrada

– Tú me debes algo – insinuó Yamato como si él fuese un niño pequeño que reclamaba un premio

Mimi sabía que venía luego de eso y estaba segura que Yamato le iba a pedir lo que venía buscando desde hace tiempo. Volver a repetir esa noche de la cual poco recordaba y lo gracioso era que también tenía curiosidad por volver a repetir estando sobria, un sueño se lo había dado a entender y desde entonces no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien y era esa la razón por la cual prefería mantenerse al margen de Ishida.

– Haré lo que quieras. Menos, tener sexo contigo –

– No te iba a pedir eso – respondió Ishida en un susurro

– Entonces... –

– Quiero un beso, pero no como el que me diste por tu ataque de celos con Mochizuki, sino un beso de verdad –

Eso no era algo con demasiada importancia, solo sería un beso y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso, Mimi Tachikawa nunca le hacia la vista gorda a una promesa.

Ahora fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y cogió el rostro de Yamato sin mucha delicadeza, la realidad era que estaba nerviosa, Yamato la ponía nerviosa.

Como nunca antes en su vida, Mimi solamente se acercó a los labios de Yamato y sin aviso depositó un corto beso, al que le siguieron varios, acción que logró entretener a Matt por un momento, en el momento en que sus bocas se encuentran por un tiempo más prolongado, estas comienzan a luchar tibiamente, mordiéndose los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes del otro, jugando en ese espacio donde un aire pesado va y viene de manera cálida y silenciosa. Entonces las manos de Yamato buscan hundirse en sus castañas hebras. El acaricia lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras besan como si tuviéramos la boca llena del manjar más exquisito del mundo y en esos momentos ninguno de los dos quería dejar de saborearlo.

La situación comenzó a salir de su zona de confort luego de los primero minutos y cuando Mimi se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás fue capaz de reconocer que quizás quería volver a estar con Yamato Ishida de esa forma, pero era muy terca para reconocerlo sin tener un motivo para hacerlo.

* * *

En el piso D la cosa no era muy diferente a los pisos K e I, pero aquí fue Taichi quien tomo la iniciativa. Primero tanteo el terreno inestable en el que se estaba metiendo, no quería que su amistad con Sora se fuera al caño, ya bastante tenía con que él se hubiera enamorado.

 _– ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hablar? – consulto el moreno, que estaba hincado por fuera de la tinaja y su vista estaba enfocada en los ojos burdeos de su amiga_

 _– De nosotros, supongo –_

 _– Yo estoy claro de que somos nosotros, tú eres la mejor amiga terca y yo el mejor amigo enamorado, nada cambia –_

 _– Tai… –_

 _– Es la verdad Sora. Así que ahora simularemos que somos dos mejores amigos y compartiremos esa tinaja, porque el imbécil de Yamato nos ha encerrado – dicho esto el moreno se quitó la camiseta, los zapatos y su buzo, y sin preguntarle a la pelirroja se adentró en las aguas tibias_

 _– Lo siento, siento ser tan arisca contigo Tai – Sora se expresó con miedo, miedo a la reacción de Tai y fue por lo mismo que le rodeo uno de los brazos, como si quisiera jalarlo_

 _– So… No tienes que disculparte, es tu forma de ser y eso es algo por lo que nunca deberías disculparte – el la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba por los hombros dejando el espacio justo para que la pelirroja apoyara su cuello en el hombro del moreno_

 _– Eres el mejor –_

 _– Tú lo eres – susurro Tai antes de besar la frente de su amiga con ternura_

 _Luego de ese tierno gesto le siguió una mirada cómplice, que ambos recordaban haber visto en otra circunstancia y por un acto de valentía fue Sora quien culmino ese gesto con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Tai, dejándolo sorprendido y con la intención de que eso se convirtiera en un beso real._

A esos besos le habían seguido suspiros, caricias y unas manitos bastante largas que se encargaron de hacer desaparecer tanto como el bañador de Sora y los boxers de Taichi.

No se arrepentían, de eso estaban seguros y aun más con la experiencia que habían tenido en ese encuentro. Taichi se estaba conteniendo, por la simple razón de que conocía los gustos de Sora, no por nada se tenían una confianza ciega, pero el moreno procuraba de no ser demasiado brusco con sus embestidas, a pesar de que la pelirroja le pidiera que aumentara, Yagami se quería encargar de que ella tuviera un buen rato y que con suerte aceptara sus sentimientos por ella, pero eso ahora no era tan importante.

* * *

Hace muchos años que se conocen, pero aun así desde hace un tiempo atrás que Yamato se volvía loco con su castaña melena, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo esbelto, su sonrisa pícara, un conjunto que a su vista solo Mimi Tachikawa sabe sacar provecho sin verse vulgar…

Mimi le quita la Yukata con los esas esferas color miel incendiados en pasión. Ambos deseando beber de los labios del otro.

Ishida se acerca lentamente a ella. Le acaricia las mejillas. Ella se sonroja y el la mira con deseo. La besa en los labios de forma brusca.

– Voy a besarte todo el cuerpo – le susurra muy bajito al oído. Mimi se queda expectante ante las palabras de su amante.

El baja despacio por su cuello. La excitación del ambiente se incrementa por momentos. Ella intenta tocarlo, pero Yamato no la deja. Le desabrocha la cinta morada de la cintura dejándola caer al piso y suavemente hace que la Yukata de Mimi caiga al mismo lugar que la prenda anterior dejándola solo en un sexy bañador azul, el color favorito de Yamato.

Se miran con ansias, tienen la respiración entrecortada y les cuesta controlarse.

– Quiero tocarte – suplica Mimi envuelta en dicha

– Lo sé, pero todavía no – le contesta Yamato

La desnuda de una manera lenta, tomándose su tiempo entre cada atadura que tenía el bañador, soltando de las ultimas la atadura del cuello y desciende con sus manos hasta los senos de ella. Su lengua otra vez en su cuello baja directa hasta los pezones de Mimi. Los lame, los besa y ella instintivamente comienza a revolverse en las manos de su amigo.

– No te muevas – le pide. El continúa bajando hasta llegar al ombligo. Lo besa. Ella no puede resistir el éxtasis, no logra quedarse quieta.

Yamato se arrodilla y la toma por los tobillos separando sus piernas.

Muerde con suavidad sus pantorrillas a lo que ella gime. Baja hasta los tobillos y los besa de manera lenta y da paso a un lento ascenso: Del tobillo a la pantorrilla. De la pantorrilla a la rodilla. De la rodilla a su entrepierna.

La mira de reojo y la ve totalmente entregada a las nuevas sensaciones. Los jadeos de Mimi van aumentando y Yamato puede sentir como se estremece cuando roza su piel.

Continúa subiendo sin demorarse más. El rubio sitúa su nariz a escasos centímetro de ese pequeño botón que anhela conocer. Con su lengua comienza a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, ve como Mimi que no puede más. Yamato se detiene un momento a la espera de que ella se recupere aunque sea un poco.

Ishida inspira profundamente y retoma el recorrido por todo su sexo. Tenía que ser sincero, le encantaba el olor que Mimi desprendía.

Los movimientos de Yamato eran muy lentos por lo que ella cada vez se alteraba más. Al rubio le gustaba verla tan entregada al placer.

– No puedo más exclamó – Mimi en un jadeo lleno de placer

Yamato sostuvo con fuerza sus muslos de Mimi e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la feminidad de ella. Lo mueve en forma de caricia suave dentro de las pieles de la castaña y percibe que su orgasmo no se va a retrasar demasiado.

Su excitación aumenta.

La empuja suavemente sobre la cama. Rápidamente se acomoda entre sus piernas, a la espera de una dudativa por parte de Tachikawa, pero solo se encuentra con esos ojos color miel llenos de deseo, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Volvió a corroborar que su ahora "pareja" se encontrara lo suficientemente húmeda, aunque en el camino le saco varios suspiros, por lo que eso fue agua para sus oídos y la penetró.

Empiezo a embestirla desesperadamente, con movimientos lentos, con la mera intención de prolongar la situación. Yamato no estaba seguro si volvería a estar dentro de Mimi alguna vez, así que sin importarle se tomó su tiempo para hacerla disfrutar.

– Córrete para mí – le pide

El comienza a acariciar su clítoris al tiempo que la sigue penetrando y en cuestión de segundos, Mimi logra estallar de placer, soltando un grito. Nunca en los 24 años de la castaña había sido manipulada en su totalidad por su compañero de cama y en estos momentos no se arrepentía de nada.

Los gemidos de la castaña lograban excitar aún más a Yamato y para cuando se sentía listo para llegar al clímax unos gritos por fuera de la habitación le quitaron un poco de atención.

 _– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MIMI! ¡SÉ QUE ESTAS EN TU CUARTO!_ – esa sin duda era la voz de Nikko y sonaba alarmada

– Si no hacemos ruido… no se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí… – sugirió Yamato con voz grave, logrando capturar nuevamente la atención de Mimi

– Suena… preocupada… – logro pronunciar Mimi, aunque en el camino se le corto la voz un poco

– ¡TACHIKAWA ES URGENTE! – Imploro la rubia desde el pasillo, en la voz de Nikko era totalmente plasmada la desesperación, pero aun así la pareja no tenía intención de responderle a muchacha – Meems, hubo un incendio en Odaiba…

* * *

 _Holaaaaa, lo logre, pude escribir este mega capitulo y ufff que me dio pega, tuve que ponerme a narrar de distintas formas para que se me hiciera mas cómodo y lograra gustarme y bueno solo espero que les haya gustado 7u7_

 _Y... vengo a contar que no actualizare por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que termine este semestre en la U tipin 15 - 20 de Julio mas menos, así que por eso mesmo, les quería pedir un favorsh :S ¿Serian capaces de juntar 12 rr en este capitulo hasta que yo vuelva? De ser asi, preparare un capitulo igual de largo que esteeeeee y con mucho amor para todoooooos, con dedicatorias y todo:33 jajaj_

 _Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, un beso enorme, espero leer sus bellas opiniones y nos leemos a mediados de Julio!_

 _-Mconstanzass_


	11. Oh Oh

_**Adicto.**_

* * *

Realmente nadie entendía como había pasado esa catástrofe, por que siendo sinceros que se haya incendiado una casa era realmente una catástrofe.

 _Nikko Takaishi se encontraba de espaldas en su cama y estaba segura de que su teléfono estaba en alguna parte del piso, pero se encontraba tan desanimada por la serie de acontecimientos que había presenciado que no tenía intenciones de levantar el artefacto del piso._

 _La rubia estaba ingresando a un lapso de relajación tan necesario que no presto atención cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y fue al tercer intento de llamada que entraba que decidió ponerse de pie y buscar el aparato._

 _No entendía porque su madre la llamaba con tanta insistencia si sabía que pasaría el fin de semana en un hotel con sus amigos._

 _– ¿Mama? – pregunto la rubia al coger la llamada._

 _– ¡Estas con Mimi! – no fue una pregunta lo que salió del auricular del móvil, fue un perfecto grito de pánico que logro hacer que Nikko se alejara del aparato del oído derecho._

 _– No estoy con ella, ¿Por qué estás tan histérica? –_

 _– ¡Hubo un incendio, la casa de Mimi! – chillaba Natsuko desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica._

 _– ¡Deja de gritar mama! Si sigues gritando no voy a entenderte nada – reclamó la menor._

 _– Me llamó Yuuko hace un rato diciéndome que la casa de Mimi sufrió un incendio, la llamaron a ella porque Mimi no contestaba su teléfono, aparte Satoe le dio el número de los Yagami a Michael –_

 _Con esa simple frase Nikko entendió todo._

 _El maldito estadounidense que había invadido el hogar de su amiga había alcanzado su grado máximo de idiotez. Ella sabía que Michael estaba intentando lo inhumanamente posible para conseguir la atención de Mimi y de paso retomar su ya muerta relación, pero nunca pensó que alguien caería tan bajo como para llegar a ese nivel._

Luego de hablar con Natsuko, la menor de los Takaishi se había dirigido a la habitación que compartían su hermano mayor y Mimi, encontrándolos en una situación poco favorable para lo que iba a decirles, pero Nikko no tuvo más remedio que interrumpir la velada "romántica" y dejar caer la bomba sobre ellos, a sabiendas que Mimi enloquecería al saberlo.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para Mimi, de estar unida a Yamato a entrar en una crisis nerviosa, era demasiado irónico lo que le había sucedido.

En cuanto Nikko dijo la palabra incendio la castaña se separó de su amante sin importarle que él se enojara. Mimi cogió su Yukata para abrir la puerta y ver el rostro asustado de Nikko, logrando asustarse a sí misma en cosa de segundos.

 _–_ ¿¡Que dijiste!? _–_

 _–_ Hubo un incendio en Odaiba Meems… _–_ responde Nikko, intentando ser lo más sutil en cuanto a su tono de voz, ya que la frase de por si era impactante.

 _–_ ¡Ese maldito! _–_ gruñe Mimi con rabia y los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo otra palabra.

Mimi entro a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, sin enfocarse en Yamato que seguía sin entender nada, ella solo se dirigió hasta su maleta para sacar un conjunto poco organizado y vestirse sin importarle que la estuvieran observando. Cuando estaba calzándose sus botas comenzó a sollozar.

Su mente había analizado la simple frase que su amiga le había dicho.

 _–_ ¡TENGO QUE VOLVER A ODAIBA! _–_ grita la castaña.

* * *

 _Hola! No me maten por subir algo tan corto, pero despues de haber estado en un Hiatus enorme se me vino esto a la mente y resulta que me he bloqueado otra vez en cuanto al Mimato:C Ahora lo peor es que si la musa vuelve dentro de unos dias yo no estare en contacto con mi notebook o mi telefono porque el lunes 4 de febrero ingresaré a estudiar en regimen internado y lo mas probable es que vuelva a ver la pantalla de mi telefono a finales de marzo u.u_

 _Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero poder continuar con esta historia, ya que tenía muchas expectativas con ella u.u y tambien quisiera que cuando vuelva ustedes me acepten y no dejemos morir al fandom de esta hermosisima pareja!_

 _Gracias a cada una de ustedes por leer mis estupideces xD y por sus bonitas palabras los adoro, recemos porque luego del encierro mi ampolleta se ilumine jajaja_


End file.
